


Desti, Afterlife Warrior Season 1

by JadeSaber7860



Series: Earth Protectors [2]
Category: Dragon Ball, SMG4
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSaber7860/pseuds/JadeSaber7860
Summary: Desti is planing to become the strongest martial artist in this SMG4 X Dragon Ball Z Crossover!-Anime Coda Side Story: DestiDesti finds out she's dead, and goes to King Kai to train for a fighting tournament.-Beginner Bracket Ano-yo'ichi Budōkai 2020 SagaDesti enters her first Tournament!-Ano-yo'ichi Budōkai 2021 SagaDesti enters her second Tournament, there she encounters her rival!
Series: Earth Protectors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160162





	1. A Second Chance... while being dead

Desti(Voiced by ShonataBeata:https://[www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVdmnUC9XAs&t=7s](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVdmnUC9XAs&t=7s)):The following is a non-profit fanbase fanfiction. SMG4, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are owned by Glitch Productions, Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv, Shueisha, Luke and Kevin Lerdwichagul and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

—————

(This scene is a recreation of the first 30 or so seconds of the Meggy’s Destiny Trailer. Music included)

Walleye Warehouse. May 1st, 2019.

Meggy Spletzer, an inkling, is running away from someone. The attacker is shooting ink at her, she shoots back and then transforms into her Squid Form to hide in the ink. She gets out and transforms back. Footsteps is heard as we see big black boots.

Meggy: You’re proving to be a worthy foe…

Camera pans up and it’s revealed to be… Desti. An Octoling.

Desti: You’re not bad yourself.

They look at each other, then! Meggy slides to the side and starts shooting at Desti, while Desti dodges all of her attacks! Desti

Running up towards Meggy while shooting at a wall to slide up, and have the higher ground against Meggy. Meggy turns into a squid and slides away from all of Desti's attacks! Meggy throws an ink bomb at Desti, she blocks it with her Blaster, but it momentarily stops her. Desti looks around and realizes she lost track of Meggy. Squid Form Meggy jumps up in the air, behind Desti! She transforms back into Humanoid Form and aims at her, Desti turns around and aims her blaster as well!

Desti(Voice Over): That training match… was the best one of my life… To think one person I mocked would make me like her in a training match. I knew that day she was THE rival I needed to fight, and the one that I would be happy to become champion. I looked forward to my match against her…

—————

June 6th, 2019. Anime Island

SLASH!

Desti’s eyes widened. She looked down and saw a long thin blade had been stab through her stomach. Everyone else there, Mario, Luigi, SMG4, Boopkins, Saiko Tari and Axol are shocked to witness it.

Meggy: NOOOOOOO!

A Lizard wearing glasses is cackling like an evil psychopath, as he holds up a picture of Sephiroth,

Francis: You bakas, did you forget about me and my pen?

As he starts cackling even more, The Fake Sephiroth yanks the blade out hard, revealing the giant visible wound.

Desti(Thoughts, jokingly, stressed): Well shit… Sorry Meggy...

She falls to her knees with her head slanted, only then lifting up her head. She smiles and closes her eyes.

Desti: You better win Splatfest for me, ok?

She falls to the ground face first.

Desti(Thoughts): I’m dead…

She hits the ground face-first. Her body isn’t moving. Desti… is dead… cut to black…

—————

Unknown Place. Unknown Time.

It’s completely black, as Desti is laying on the ground, now laying on her back. Her eye locks is shacking as she slowly opens them.

Desti: Huh?

She sits up, shakes her head and then scratches it.

Desti: What happened?

Her eyes widened and remembered what happened. She looks down and touches her stomach, where the wound was. Except… it wasn’t there… in fact, her clothes were now fixed, like she wasn’t stabbed to begin with!

Desti(Thoughts): O… kay..?

She stood up and looked around

Desti: Hello? Someone there?

???: Just a second!

Desti: Where are you?! Show yourself!! Where am I!!!

???: Just a second, let us fix the lights! They’ve been acting up all day!

FLASH! Desti quickly shined her eyes with her arm, as the entire room lit up. She opened her eyes again her eyes widened. The room was huge! The furniture was huge, and it looked elegant and clean.

Desti: Is this… a castle?

???: No, this is my Check-In Station.

Desti turned in the direction of the voice. She slowly looked up a giant desk and gasped. Behind the desk sat a giant bearded man in a suit! He skin is dark pink and he’s wearing a hat with horns

Desti: So… b- tall!

???: Well, you’re a newcomer alright. Hello, I am the Great King Enma! Some call me King Yemma, and this is my Check-In Station for the dead!!

Desti: Ok… wait? DEAD?!

King Yemma: Yes, you heard me right. You’re dead!

Desti: bu-bu-bu-But I can’t be dead!

King Yemma: Of course you’re dead! Why do you think you have a halo above your head?

Desti: Above my…

Desti slowly looked up and got terrified. Right there, was an angel halo. Floating about her. She started to stutter in terrifying realization

Desti: ah… ahah… ah…

King Yemma: 3… 2… 1

—————

King Yemma’s Check-In Station.

A loud shriek is heard from the mansion/castle-like building. A blue-hued man in a suit, holding a megaphone looked to the castle. He had small horns sticking out of the sides of his head

Ogre: Another newcomer being terrified…

He then turns back and shouts in the megaphone

Ogre(Megaphone enhanced): Organized Line! Or else you get send straight to hell!

—————

Intro Song: We Gotta Power Tv Size

(<https://youtu.be/QSOjj8Q_9b4>)

(0:19-1:11, the skip to 1:37)

Animation: Desti getting stabbed by the Masamune, she’s later running on Snake Way. She’s at King Kai’s Planet, trying to take steps. She’s later fighting someone, but they’re hidden in a silhouette, she’s powering up with a red aura and fires a Purple blast of energy, the area changes as it flies towards someone also hidden in a silhouette, the blast connects, but the person is replaced by a more sleeker creature standing in a familiar villain pose from the Namek Saga.

More random shots of Desti training, fighting and firing Ki Blasts. A climax with her and the sleek figure facing off a silhouette with spiky hair and a golden aura. It dashes towards them!

Final scene: Desti is at the right, flexing her left arm, with her right fist resting on her waist, she’s grinning at the viewer, the camera moves to a silhouette standing next to her. It has crossed its arms. A noticeable trait to the silhouette is its horn on the side. The camera pans out to see both, as the series’ name appears under them. Before ending the song, a transparent silhouette appears, opening its eyes, revealing it to be green-colored…

—————

Music: Prologue & Subtitle I

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s)

(1:03)

”A Second Chance... while being dead”

—————

King Yemma’s Check-In Station

Desti is still screaming.

King Yemma: SILENCE!

His command echoed, which shut her up.

Desti: Sorry.

King Yemma: Good. Now! Please be ready to state your identification. I need to write you in for my check books.

Desti: Yes Sir. May I ask-

King Yemma: Why? I need to have your identification, so I can check you on what you’ve been doing. That way you either go to Heaven, or strait to Hell.

Desti: *gulp. Ok.

King Yemma: Alright... Name?

Desti: Desti

King Yemma: Full name, please

Desti: Desti Sinawe

(Note: Sinawe is owned by Colorsphere)

King Yemma started to write in his notebook.

King Yemma: Age?

Desti: 20

King Yemma: And another person that looks like 18

Desti: Huh?

King Yemma: Blood Type?

Desti: Um, Ink-C

King Yemma raised an eyebrow

Desti: I’m an Octoling! I don’t have any blood!!

King Yemma: Yeah yeah...

-Notebook Page-

Name: Desti Sinawe

Specie: Octoling(Human Equivalent)

Blood Type: Ink-C(C)

Birth Place and Date:

Date of Death: June 1st, 2019

King Yemma: Birth date and place of birth

Desti: May 2nd 1999, Octo Valley

King Yemma: Alright. Hmm...

He looked at the info he had gotten. He then took a small stamp and pressed it hard on the paper

King Yemma: Next!

Desti: Um... what do-

King Yemma: You’re clear, you can enter Heaven. Now go on, you’re clogging up the line.

Desti: Ok... um... thank you... I guess?

She started to sprint. Before she exited the building...

King Yemma: Alright, bring in the Lizard.

She stopped, and turned around, looking pissed as hell

Desti: What?

(Note: I’m going to use tracks mostly written in Spanish, as they have been able to get all iconic tracks and more)

Music: Saga de los Saiyajin OST 16

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yH1xDcq_vU4&list=PL_-H621IDLZTdLApivu-wTOQZRGsMsIX5&index=16](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yH1xDcq_vU4&list=PL_-H621IDLZTdLApivu-wTOQZRGsMsIX5&index=16)

Francis appeared and crashed face first. He got up and looked around scared, then he saw King Yemma and gasped

Francis: AH! Great King Enma!?!

King Yemma grinned as he put a fist on his chin, while resting the arm on his desk.

King Yemma: Ah, about time karma got to you, Francis Silkorva. I’ve had an eye on you since you stole that Body Pillow when you were 6. You’ve done a lot of things, Francis. And now you’ve committed Mass-Genocide! You’re getting a first-class ticket to hell!!

Francis got to his knees and begged.

Francis: P-please! There has to be something I can do!?! Like... cleaning your desk!!

King Yemma: Ha ha ha! You think this is a normal desk? It’s made of MAHOGANY! It’s WAY TOO special to be simply cleaned!

Francis: T-that wasn’t in the manga!

King Yemma: Trust me, it’s shocking how much TeamFourStar got a few things right in their abridged series

Francis: I never watched that insult to the Anime Culture!

King Yemma: And you just ensured your trip to Hell even further!

Francis: What! You can’t send me to hell because of that!

Desti: Yeah! How about your greedy little claws is responsible for my death!

Francis looked at Desti

Francis: YOU?!?

King Yemma: Well, a witness pretty much sealed the deal. Have fun.

A black hole opened under Francis, as shouted ”NO” dramatically, the hole closed, cutting him off.

King Yemma: Alright, away with you. I’m busy.

Desti: Ok.

She jogged to an exit, but stopped and turned around

Desti: One more question. I kinda left some unfinished business back on Earth, can I see if some... people I know are alright?

King Yemma: There are some crystal balls at a guide reception you can borrow up in Heaven, now hurry along.

Desti bowed

Desti: Thank you.

She ran out, and just as she out down her foot. She was engulfed by light and shot up higher into the sky! While screaming.

King Yemma: Mahogany... Next! Strip!

*Ziper pulled down sound

King Yemma: Nice!

—————

Heaven.

The light lands and vanishes. Desti is confused and still processing what just happened. She looks around and her jaws is widened.

Music: Saga de los Saiyajin OST 20

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_6QCCV0rMG0&list=PL_-H621IDLZTdLApivu-wTOQZRGsMsIX5&index=20](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_6QCCV0rMG0&list=PL_-H621IDLZTdLApivu-wTOQZRGsMsIX5&index=20)

(0:11)

The ”Afterlife” was like a giant flower field! Roses and other types of flowers were there. There were also concrete streets and small houses. The people, there are ones who have normal legs, while others was floating with a tail as the underside.

Desti clapped her checks and started to walk

Desti(Thoughts): Ok, Desti! Find a reception. As King Yemma said, you can see what the others are doing with a Crystal Ball. If you find one, you can see if Meggy and her friends are alright!

She saw what looked like a reception in the middle of the street.

Music Stop

Desti: Excuse me, is this a Guide Reception-thing?

Purple hued Ogre: Yes! First time in Heaven?

Desti: Yes, and-

The ogre handed her a brochure.

Ogre: Then I suggest you read this, then you’ll know the best ways to spend time here in Heaven!

Desti looked unsure but took it anyway

Desti: Thanks... I wanted to ask if I could borrow a Crystal Ball

Ogre: Ah, you want to see what your friends are doing?

Desti: ... yeah... friends.

Ogre: Just a second!

He bends down and started to moves things under the desk.

Desti: No offense, but... are you an angel?

Ogre: Nope, I’m an ogre! Angels are way higher beings to be here! Or what? You thought Angels have horns?

Desti: No. Silly me...

The ogre bends up and gave her a ball.

Ogre: Here you go! All you have to say is where you wanna watch and when it happened: It takes some time for your soul to get to the Check-In Station in the first place.

Desti boded and turned around

Desti: Ok... hm... Anime Cartel’s Island. About... when I died.

—————

”Final Hours” plays with a transparent Desti reacting to the events. Sadness, wincing, shocked, crying... lots of emotions as she sees how her death affected people she barely considered friends. Especially Meggy...

—————

Desti wipes her tears away. She hands back the Crystal Ball to the ogre

Desti: Thank you.

Ogre: No problem. And don’t be sad that your life is over! Be happy it happened at all!

Desti: But I can’t see them again…

Ogre: So? They’re not going anywhere! And even if they do, they’ll come back right to you!

Desti: That sounds awful and somewhat makes sense.

She started to walk away

Ogre: Have a nice afterlife!

Desti(Thoughts): Great, I’m here for over 20 minutes and they’re already doing puns...

Music: An Elegant Noontime

[https://www.youtube.com/watchv=y7c0ZSIY64Q&list=PL-8XosIuiCR928X9-6IF5d9VqrkbILSWi&index=6](https://www.youtube.com/watchv=y7c0ZSIY64Q&list=PL-8XosIuiCR928X9-6IF5d9VqrkbILSWi&index=6)

She took up the brochure she got and opened it

Desti: Well... better see what I can do here…

—————

Montage!

Desti is walking in the flower fields. Later, she’s fishing at a pond, next to a couple, one has their legs while the other one doesn’t.

Desti(Thoughts): Why is that?

Later, again. She’s at a restaurant, eating a turkey. Later yet again, she’s watching some play about a young hero wanting to be remembered.

Music ends

—————

Desti is sitting under a tree, while slurping on a soda. When it gets empty, she throws it and it magically vanishes. She lays back and rest her head on the tree. She was looking up at the pink sky

Desti: I never knew Heaven could be so boring. Sigh... is there even anything interesting to do?

She looks down and sees something weird. It’s a flying light. It goes to different people, it’s very far away, but it seems it’s handing something to the people it meets.

Desti: What in the name of...

The light suddenly stops. Then it flies in high speed to Desti, before stopping right in front of her! She yelps as she looks scared and confused at the light, which was revealed to be a giant insect! As big as her head! Floating there.

Music: A Day Training

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wVhc6gGJjA&list=PLUvy7KNI8AcLIiKnG3-tQHXAL2d2J38JP&index=16](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wVhc6gGJjA&list=PLUvy7KNI8AcLIiKnG3-tQHXAL2d2J38JP&index=16)

Insect: Aha! A new face here!! That’s perfect!!!

Desti: A-ah-a- an fl-fl-flying g-grasshopper!

Flying Cricket: For your information, I’m a cricket. The names Gregory! Tell me, did you just get here?

Desti: Y-yes?

Gregory: And are you bored with how simple the afterlife is?

Desti: You could say that, yes.

Gregory: Good! Then I suggest you go to North Kaio’s place!

He handed her a sheet of paper. She took it and read is out load

Desti: North Kaiō’s Training, learn how to multiply your strength, fly and... shoot Ki Blast? Learn to turn your body into a living weapon? ... what the heck is Ki?

Gregory: That’s something he has to explain, all I can say it’s the reason I’m flying right now. It’s fast and easy to learn!

Desti: Hm... why exactly are you handing this over?

Gregory: Well, I work for him. He is a busy god after all and I would gladly-

Desti: Wait, hold that thought. He’s a GOD?

Gregory: Well yeah, Kaiō does mean Lord of the Worlds after all! He looks over the North Galaxy, while South Kaiō does for the South! And so on and so forth.

Desti: But why would he train someone?

Gregory: To compete in the Ano-yo'ichi Budōkai!

Music stops

Desti: ... Anoyoichi Budokai?

Gregory: Sigh... Another World's Number One Martial Arts Gathering! Do you even know Japanese?

Desti: No. Either way, does that mean this is a fighting tournament?

Gregory: Yes!

Gregory(Whispering to himself): At least you got that right for yourself.

Gregory: The next one coming up is the beginner's bracket. Perfect for newcomers like yourself!

Desti: But, what makes this tournament so special?

Gregory: Well, besides the punching and kicking, there’s also the flying, ki shooting, ki charging, screaming to power up and more insane strategy to best your opponent! It’s also very intense!

He acted out the things he said. Desti scratched her chin. She was kinda skeptical

Desti: I think I’m gonna need more proof than just a cricket lightly float-

—————

Music: Scampering Battle!

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=64psLJSbqQ0&list=PLWkaqJJLkQt8tSw4zfTK8GWC-Atrg_368&index=9](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KcMMZ_KaLA&list=PLWkaqJJLkQt8tSw4zfTK8GWC-Atrg_368&index=8)

Desti: -ing-ing-ing

She stuttered as she was looking up in the sky. She and Gregory, who was smiling by the way, was looking at a blue anthro frog and a green man punching each other while being in the air!

The frog then vanished! He appeared from behind and smacked his opponent with both hands closed!

Desti: O-ok... but where is that-

Her wish was granted, as the frog fired a white-colored laser from his hand! The man backflipped in the last second. Quickly, the frog flew at the hand and they got into a gridlock. They both started to scream as aura’s of blue and yellow appeared on them respectively.

Music ends

Desti(Excited as hell): Ok, I got to learn to fight like that. That is so fucking cool! How do I get to the North Kaio?!

Her hands were closed as she looked at her with glee

Gregory: Well first you need to go back down to King Yemma’s Check-In station…

Desti: ...Ok

Gregory: But before that, you should eat a lot, as the only way for you to reach North Kaio right now is to run on (echoing) SNAKE WAY!

Desti: ... Snake Way?

—————

Outskirts of King Yemma’s Check-In Station, a few hours later.

After eating some proper meals, Desti got some lift by an ogre in his blue car.

Desti: I have a question

Ambiguously Gay-sounding Ogre: And what that might be?

Desti: Some people in Heaven have legs, while others have tails. Why is that?

Ogre: Well, those with tails are spirits. They don’t receive their entire bodies when they die. Those with legs is King Yemma giving to people he likes or people with high power levels.

Desti: Power lev- whatever. He likes me? I was just some asshole tormenting an inkling and her friends.

Ogre: Well, gods work in mysterious ways. Ah! We’re here!

The van stopped, Desti exited the car and jolted back. In front of them was a giant snakehead, made of rock. The ogre pointed up, directing her to climb up the head. She did so and at the top of the head, she looked at the horizon, a hand over her eyes.

Desti: Jesus, this is long! How far does it stretch?

Ogre: It’s currently not sure, but the furthermost I’ve heard is 625 000 miles.

Desti: 625 000 MILES?!?

Ogre: Yep yep, so you better start jogging those butt checks right away! Also, do mind your steps, or you’ll literally fall down into Hell!

Desti looked at where he pointed. Underneath the giant road, was yellow clouds.

Desti(Thoughts): So Hell is behind does clouds?

She breathed in and then out, now looking serious

Music: Dragon Ball Z Prologue 1

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVYeJyZCwzE>

She slid down the snake and started to casually run.

Desti(Thoughts): Alright Desti, this might be the craziest thing that you’ve ever done! Crazier than hanging around Meggy’s insane friends for a week trying to find her! You’re literally running on a road in the shape of a snake, that’s also turning like one, just to meet a god who’ll teach you how to fly and shoot lasers from your hands! But, is that gonna scare you from doing this challenge? Hell no! You’re Desti Sinawe!! You NEVER Back away from a challenge!!! And if Meggy wants to become a Splatfest Champion as a promise...

Desti jumped in the air

Desti: I’LL BECOME THE STRONGEST MARTIAL ARTIST FIGHTER!!

She landed and started to run faster

Desti: That’s my promise to her! And NOTHING will stop me from getting there-

Music is cut here at 0:40

—————

Desti: *Snoring

Desti had fallen asleep on a car, when it turned, she slid down and hit her head on the ground

Desti: Ow! Nononono!

She bounced and was about to fall off the road! But in the last second, she grabbed a spike. She pulled herself up and got back to the road. She catches her breath

Desti: This might take longer than I thought...

To Be Continued...

————

Credits Song: We Were Angels Tv Size

<https://youtu.be/U5u5n5qsLSE>

Ending Animation is a re-enactment of the original dbz credits, with SMG4 Characters instead. Some characters are removed.

Human Meggy is Gohan

Mario is Piccolo

Saiko is Vegeta

Belle is Krillin

Tari is Bulma

Boopkins and Jub Jub are Kid Trunks and Goten

Axol is Yamcha

SMG4 is Chi Chi

Bob is Mūten/Master Roshi

-He’s wearing Shroomy’s hat and holding a piece of corn, as Shroomy and Rob are sadly left out.

Human Melony is Pour

Whimpu is Oolong

Desti is Goku/Desti with angel wings

The Dragon Balls are replaced by Meggy’s Splattershot and Desti’s Blaster.


	2. Kaio’s Planet, Catch the Monkey!

Music: Saga de los Saiyajin OST 9

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DujaiDnVoCs>

(0:00-0:13)

King Kai(By KaiserNeko): The following is a none-profit fanbase fanfiction. SMG4, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are owned by Glitch Productions, Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv, Shueisha, Luke and Kevin Lerdwichagul and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

—————

Intro Song: We Gotta Power Tv Size

(<https://youtu.be/QSOjj8Q_9b4>)

(0:19-1:11, then skip to 1:37)

Animation: Desti getting stabbed by the Masamune, she’s later running on Snake Way. She’s at King Kai’s Planet, trying to take steps. She’s later fighting someone, but they’re hidden in a silhouette, she’s powering up with a red aura and fires a Purple blast of energy, the area changes as it flies towards someone also hidden in a silhouette, the blast connects, but the person is replaced by a more sleeker creature standing in a familiar villain pose from the Namek Saga.

More random shots of Desti training, fighting and firing Ki Blasts.

Final scene: Desti is at the right, flexing her left arm, with her right fist resting on her waist, she’s grinning at the viewer, the camera moves to a silhouette standing next to her. It has crossed its arms. A noticeable trait to the silhouette is its horn on the side. Camera pans out to see both, as the series’ name appears under them.

Music: Prologue & Subtitle I

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s)

(0:00-1:02)

Desti, an Octoling, was killed when she tried to save her rival, and got send to the Afterlife. She were accepted into heaven, and witnessed her killer get send to hell.

She found Heaven to be boring, until she meet Gregory, a flying Cricket! When she learned about Ki and turning ones body into a badass weapon, she went for North Kaio’s place.

She did not predict she had to run Snake Way, a very long road! How is she doing? Let’s have a look...

Music ends

—————

Snake Way. 644 999 Miles

Desti is still running, endlessly on the big road. Then she notice something, what seems to be a tail!

Desti(Thoughts): A tail? That must mean, I’m at the end!

She took more pace and got to the end. She stopped and catches her breath, heavily.

Desti: *gasp *gasp... alright *gasp. Now *gasp.I’m here!

She looked up determined, but it changed to confusion. There was nothing there! Just yellow clouds. She looked to the left, right, even at the edge of the tail. But nothing was there! She strated to get angry.

Desti: I... was... fucking... SCAAAAAAMmmmd...

She shouted into the sky, but when she looked up, her scream trailed off, she saw a planet!

Desti: Is... that his place? But how am I supposed to get there?

She looked down on her shoes. She started to lightly jump.

Desti(Thoughts): Maybe...

She walked away a distance, and stood in a run ready pose. Then! She ran the fastest she could, and just as she took a step on the road’s end, she jumped! And she flew!

Desti: Ah... oh my cod! I CAN FLY! WEEEE!

She smiled happily as she flew in an A-pose, but the closer she got to the planet, her arm got closer to her.

Desti(Thoughts): Why do my head feel heavier?

Her happiness changed to realizing dread. She wasn’t flying at all! She was FALLING into the planet!

Desti: aaaaAAAAAHHHHHH--

—————

Music: Prologue & Subtitle I

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s)

(1:03)

”Kaio’s Planet, Catch the Monkey!”

—————

North Kaio’s Planet

Desti: aaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHH-

CRASH!

Desti crashed into the grass face first.

Desti(Muffled): Ow…

She struggled to pull herself up, she got up, only to fall down on her ass.

Desti: Ow! Why does everything feel so heavy?

She tried to stand up, keeping her balance was kinda hard. She started to look around this… mini-planet. It was grass all around it, a dome shaped house, a monkey staring at her, a concrete way, with a red car on it- wait? A monkey? Indeed. Staring at her is a monkey, with a pear shaped head and pointy ears!

Desti: Um… hi? Are you… North Kaio?

The monkey says nothing.

Desti: Could you… teach me your ways?

The monkey suddenly held up his arms.

Monkey: ooh ooh!

Music: Bubbles’ Dance

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjh95Q1eaBQ&t=8s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjh95Q1eaBQ&t=8s)

(0:00 - 0:40)

The monkey then started to take a step, keeping it in the air, while still ”ooh ooh”-ing, he took another step. Desti looked at the dancing monkey confused.

Desti: Have… we started? um… ok!

Desti started to mimic the monkey’s movements, but she could only do steps.

Desti: Hey… why is… this planet… so heavy?

She needed to take breaks each words as she walked, the monkey kept ”ooh ohh”

Desti: o-ok! Ooh ooh! Ooh ooh!!

Inside the house.

???: Two?

The man put down the book he was reading and went to the always open window to look. He saw his monkey do his dance, while being followed by a girl with tentacles for hair mimicking the monkey’s moves and words.

???: What in the name of Kaioshin’s hair?

Desti kept doing the same things as the monkey

???: What are you doing?

Music Halt.

She stopped and confusingly looked to the right. Standing there was a wide short man, he’s cyan hued, wears a black gi with a kanji symbol.

Translator Note: Kaio/World King

He has red sleeves on his arm. He’s also wearing sunglasses that covers his eye color very well and he was wearing a black hat with bug antennas. His long triangle feet was seen under the gi.

Desti: Um… who are you?

???: Answering questions with questions are we? Well, I’m the North Kaio. Some call me King Kai

Music: Saga de los Saiyajin OST 14

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2i05Pxntbz4>

Desti: WHAT?! YOU’RE NORTH KAIO?!?

North Kai/King Kai: Last time I checked.

Desti: Then, who’s the monkey?!

She pointed at the monkey, who was stilling doing his weird dance

King Kai: Why that’s my pet, Bubbles.

Desti blushed. This was awkward.

King Kai: Now tell me, who are you and why are you here?

Desti: I’m Desti Sinawe, and I’ve come here to train for the Tournament.

King Kai: Ah, a newcomer to the Afterlife, I see!

Desti: Yeah… will you let me train, please?

She bowed, and almost lost balance.

King Kai: Well, I only allow students if they can complete one task

Desti: What is it?

King Kai grinned and said ”Tell me a joke”. Desti got mad at that

Desti: Are you shrimping with me?!? Why the shell would I do that?!

King Kai was taken aback by that sentence, only to fall backwards out of laughter.

Desti: What?

King Kai: Fish Puns! My weakness!! Gah-ahhahaha!

Desti: That wasn’t-

She stopped as she realized

Desti(Thoughts): He doesn’t know Ink-Cephalodian? So much for being a ”Lord of the Worlds”

King Kai(Thoughts): I know this is Ink-Cephalodian, but I got caught off guard of how angry she got. I’ll let her slide.

After laughing he got up and cough.

King Kai: Alright, I’ll train you.

Desti: Thank you so much, North Kaio.

King Kai: Please, it’s Kaio-Sama when you’re being trained by me, or King Kai, either or

Desti: Yes, King Kaio-Sama

King Kai: Combining, are we? Anyhow. The first thing we need to do is see how far you can jump.

Desti: Eh? Why?

King Kai: Just do it

Desti: y-yes, Kaio-Sama!

She jumped, and only got 1 centimeter from the ground

King Kai: hm. hm. We got a long way, I see…

Desti: Hey, mind if I ask, this planet feels very heavy. Why does it?

King Kai: Why that’s because it’s 10 time normal gravity than Earth.

Desti: 10 TIMES EARTH’S?! How?! Why?!

King Kai: Smaller mass makes things heavier, and it’s to keep a crazy space pirate and his crew imprisoned!

Desti: … What?

Disembodied Voice: YARR! GET ME OUT OF HERE!

King Kai: SHUT UP, BOJACK!

The stops on the ground twice, each time the planet sounded like a hollow metal ball.

King Kai: Ehum, sorry about that. I take it you ran the way here, right?

Desti: Y-yeah, I wonder how long though, since there is no night here…

King Kai: Let me check…

His antennas started to twitch, as he looked on the ground. Then he looked up

King Kai: You ran exactly 177 days

Desti: 177 DAYS?!? T-That’s insane! What could have happened down on Earth? I-

Growling sounds happened. Desti went on her knees and started to hold her stomach

Desti: Aow… aowaowaow, why does my stomach hurt?!

King Kai: You’re probably hungry.

Desti: But I’m dead! I shouldn’t NEED to eat!

King Kai: Technically, you’re not dead. You’re just not allowed to be in the Mortal Realm anymore.

Desti: What?

King Kai: I’ll explain your questions later, take a seat at my outdoors dinner table. You’re probably hungry as a Saiyan!

Desti: A what?

King Kai: Another time, just take a seat.

Desti: I want to but I’m kinda heavy at the moment

Before he went in, King Kai said”Take off your clothes, it’s weighted for you right now.”

Desti looked confused, but complied. She took off her boots, her fingerless long sleeved gloves and her hoodie. She was now bare foot and was just wearing her black colored shorts and bra.

Desti(Thoughts): It does feels easier a little bit…

Music: Whuhh

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9qnDxpFm30>

Growling got louder

Desti: First, eating. Then training!

—————

Desti is at her 30th bowl of cooked rise. She’s eating in a rapid pace.

King Kai(Thoughts): And even digest like a Saiyan...

King Kai: Tell me... why do you want to learn martial arts?

Desti swallowed and was about to answer, but the chunk got stuck in her throat. She hit her chest twice and swallowed again.

Desti: Well, I like fighting. Turf War Competitions is in the Ink of Ink-Cephalodian. Also, I saw some dudes fighting and it looked awesome!

King Kai: Fair reasons. But I can’t help sense there’s another reason too.

Desti put the bowl down. She got silent.

Desti: It’s also... a promise.

Music: Saga de los Saiyajin OST 15

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tX0scFQ2uuk>

King Kai: For a friend?

Desti put her chin on her hand, she looked sad.

Desti: I’m not sure we even were friends. I was just a jerk to her most of my time knowing her. I think something grew when I had a sparing match and when we fought those psychotic nerds...

King Kai: Hm...

Desti: When I died, I asked her to win the Splatfest for me. I didn’t know she would actually do it!

King Kai: So you figured, if she made you a promise, you’ll do a promise back?

Desti: I guess. If only things didn’t go to hell.

King Kai: ... Wanna see how she’s doing?

Desti: You have a crystal ball?

King Kai: No, but I’m much better than that. Just touch by back!

Desti: Um... ok?

Music ends

Desti went to the short bug man and put her right hand on his back. That’s when she felt an awful smell.

Desti: Ugh! No offense, but you smell bad.

King Kai: That’s just my natural musk... Musk... Mmmusk... Mmmmmmusk-

Desti: Stop saying musk!

King Kai: Stop eating my food!

Desti: Can you just help me find her?

King Kai: Alright, alright. Where and when?

Desti: Apartment 715-17. Any tme if she felt sad or depressed about my death.

King Kai: Hmm...

His antennas were twitching again, until the stopped

King Kai: I found something!

Desti: Alright. Let’s have a look

—————

7:41 onwards of ”There’s Something Up with Meggy” here.

—————

Desti removed her hand from the back. And sighed with relief

Desti: I’m glad she has friends she can count on.

King Kai turn around to face her.

King Kai: Don’t you have friends?

Desti: That’s the thing If you grown up in Octo Valley. Fellow Soldiers are just soldiers, not friends. Even though I’ve seen some ignore that. It’s weird. Even my teammates were just that, team mates that followed me.

King Kai: Well, I believe that’s enough melodrama for today. It’s time to start your training!

Desti: Gasp! Really?! Awesome! What’s first!

She then realized and quickly bowed

Desti: King Kaio-Sama

King Kai: Well. The first thing you need to do is get used to the gravity.

Desti: Alright. How should I do it?

King Kai: That’s easy! Catch Bubbles.

Desti: Eh?!

King Kai: He is adept to the gravity like me. But his small size makes him currently faster than you. Your first lesson is to simply catch him. It would take days.

Desti: But... I don’t know how long I have left before the Tournament!

King Kai: Oh, it starts May 5th.

Desti: MA-

King Kai: I’m gonna stop you there. Here on my planet it’s the equivalent to thousand years of training than days.

Desti: ... I hope so.

King Kai: Yeah, yeah. Enough talk, time to train!

Desti started to walk away.

King Kai: Oh, and put back your clothes on!

Desti: What? Why? They’re making me heavy, aren’t they?

King Kai: Exactly! It’s perfect exercise! The heavier you are, the better the outcome will be when you catch him!

Desti didn’t know what to answer, she just made an unsure thumbs up and went for her cloths.

—————-

Music: Saga De Majin Boo OST 20

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovZlgUQMZPE>

Day 1

Desti: Hiya!

Desti jumped at her target, but he only got faster and she missed. Face first into the ground.

Desti(Muffled): Ow...

—————-

Day 2

Bubbles is eating a banana, next to a tree Desti is hiding.

Desti: YOU’RE MINE-

She fell backwards on a banana peel!

Desti: Ow…

—————-

Day 6

Desti is having a lunch break with King Kai.

Desti(Muffled by the food in her mouth): Hey, earlier you mentioned that I’m technically not dead?

King Kai: Swallow, I can’t understand you.

Desti: *gulp. I said you said that I’m technically not dead, I’m just not allowed to be with the living people anymore?

Music: A Power Mystery

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8_l3zNLDCdw>

King Kai: Yes, you see: There’s two plains of existence. The Mortal Realm and the Afterlife. The Mortal Realm is for mortals. Those who die becomes more… how do I put this, transcended than other mortals. It’s more of a second chance to ”exist”

Desti: Exist?

She takes another chunk of rice

King Kai: Don’t think you’re immortal. If you were to suffer a deadly blow, like getting cut in half or vaporized by a strong Ki-Blast, that’s when your existence would cease to exist.

Desti: Wow… that’s very confusing if you ask me.

King Kai: It sounds like that the first time you hear it.

Desti: So… I take it you Kaios…

King Kai: Are more advanced beings since we’re not dead? Yes, yes we are.

Desti: Does that mean you can die?

King Kai: Yeah, but I’m living a good life, so I’ve never tried. And if I ever get bored I just take a stroll in my car!

He pointed at his red Chevrolet Bel Air Hardtop.

Desti: Y- yeah… (All he can drive is around the planet…)… So about those Ki Blast-thingy-

King Kai: When you catch Bubbles, THEN we’ll learn about the basics of Ki control

Music scratch

Desti: Carp…

King Kai giggles

Desti: Oh shut up.

—————-

Day 14

Desti: Now I got you!

She ones again jumped at her target, only for him to backflip, using the car as a monkey bar. She crashed into the car

Desti: Owie…

King Kai(Off Screen): If you damage my car, you’ll fix it!

—————-

Day 45

Desti: AAAAAAAH!

Desti and Bubbles rolled together as a ball, until she stopped on her ass.She looked at what she caught. Bubbles!

Music: Saga de Majin Boo OST 2

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BivYbfTqIA>

Desti: I… I did it! I CAUGHT BUBBLES!!

King Kai is watering his flowers.

Desti: Hey King Kai!

King Kai: hm?

Desti came running to him, holding Bubbles high up

Desti: I finally caught him!

King Kai: That’s great! And you’re so happy you haven’t noticed you can run normal!

Desti: Huh?

Music ends

Desti realized and stopped close to King Kai. She let Bubbles go.

Desti: Huh… I didn’t realize that actually.

King Kai: Now, make the highest jump you can. Let see how far you’ve progressed.

Desti took force into her jump and wow! She jumped higher than King Kai’s house! When she landed

King Kai: See? Great progress. (That’s very high, maybe she can not only learn but master…)

Desti: Does that mean I can fly now!?

King Kai: No.

Desti: Ok… carp…

King Kai: We’ll get there shorty. Now…

He stood in a battle ready pose

King Kai: Hit me

Desti: What?

King Kai: Hit me, let see how strong you are!

Desti: I don’t know, you don’t look like-

King Kai: Or what? You’re a Octo… pussy?

Desti looked appalled, how dare he!

Desti: TAKE THAT BACK!

She tried to punch him! But he quickly got to the side, caught the arm and threw her up in the air, and then down to the ground! He let go of the arm

Desti: Ouch…

King Kai: There’s still a long way, I see

Desti: I hope you take that back, it’s offensive, you know…

King Kai: Apologies, my dear.

He extended an arm, she took it and was helped up.

King Kai: Now. It’s time to start your training for reals!

Music: Battle of Rivalry

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHHBGZ-0Nz4>

(0:00 - 0:15)

Desti: For eels!? I mean, for rea!?

King Kai: Yes! But I’m warning you, my training will be the most intense, most toughest training you’ll ever experience! Are you ready?!

Desti: Yes!

King Kai: Are you sure?! You have to be the best!!! Psychically!!!Mentally!!! In every way!!! ARE YOU READY!!!

Desti: YES! I!! AM!!!

King Kai: ALL RIGHT! BUT FIRST, Let’s have some tea.

Desti fell backwards.

To Be Continued...

Desti(Off Screen): Ugh…

—————-

Credits Song: We Were Angels Tv Size

<https://youtu.be/U5u5n5qsLSE>

Ending Animation is an re-enactment of the original dbz credits, with SMG4 Characters instead.

Human Meggy is Gohan

Mario is Piccolo

Saiko is Vegeta

Belle is Krillin

Tari is Bulma

Boopkins and Jub Jub are Kid Trunks and Goten

Axol is Yamcha

SMG4 is Chi Chi

Bob is Mūten/Master Roshi

-He’s wearing Shroomy’s hat and holding a piece of corn, as Shroomy and Rob are sadly left out.

Human Melony is Pour

Whimpu is Oolong

Desti is Goku/Desti with angel wings

The Dragon Balls are replaced by Meggy’s Splattershot and Desti’s Blaster.

—————-

Music: Dragon Ball Kai ~Next Episode Preview~

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCI1tMIrRko](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7KxNC917p4)

Desti(Off Screen): Hi! Desti here!! Time for a Preview!

My training is hard, but I’m still going! Huh? A break? For what? It’s 28th February already?! Come on, Meggy! Don’t give up!! This is your dream, right!?!

A sparing partner? He looks tough…

Next time, on Desti, Afterlife Warrior…

”It’s Time, Meggy’s Destiny”

See you guys later! Don’t miss it!


	3. Short: Training, Destinies and a sketch.

Music: Saga de los Saiyajin OST 9

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DujaiDnVoCs>

(0:00-0:13)

Meggy Spletzer(By Lizzie Freeman): The following is a none-profit fanbase fanfiction. SMG4, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are owned by Glitch Productions, Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv, Shueisha, Luke and Kevin Lerdwichagul and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

—————

Intro Song: We Gotta Power Tv Size

(<https://youtu.be/QSOjj8Q_9b4>)

(0:19-1:11, then skip to 1:37)

Animation: Desti getting stabbed by the Masamune, she’s later running on Snake Way. She’s at King Kai’s Planet, trying to take steps. She’s later fighting someone, but they’re hidden in a silhouette, she’s powering up with a red aura and fires a Purple blast of energy, the area changes as it flies towards someone also hidden in a silhouette, the blast connects, but the person is replaced by a more sleeker creature standing in a familiar villain pose from the Namek Saga.

More random shots of Desti training, fighting and firing Ki Blasts.

Final scene: Desti is at the right, flexing her left arm, with her right fist resting on her waist, she’s grinning at the viewer, the camera moves to a silhouette standing next to her. It has crossed its arms. A noticeable trait to the silhouette is its horn on the side. Camera pans out to see both, as the series’ name appears under them.

—————

Music: Prologue & Subtitle I

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s)

(0:00-1:02)

Desti finally made it to the end of Snake Way. At first, she thought she was scammed as she couldn’t find the planet were, only to look up and find it!

After jumping and then crashing into the planet, she meet up with a pet monkey named Bubbles, and his owner, The North Kaio!

After a joke, and explaining her reasons, the North Kaio allowed to train her, and she completed her first test, but there’s still much more to do…

Music ends

—————

North Kaio’s Planet

An alarm clock beeps. It’s stopped by Desti’s hand. She’s in a bed, and it’s kinda dark so we’re not able to see her that well.

Desti(Voiceover): King Kaio-sama was right. It does feel like thousands of years instead of days here. I don’t even know what it’s supposed to be right now. February? September? I stopped counting after… I don’t remember.

Desti stretches her arms sky high as she yawns. She jumps off the bed. It seems she’s still wearing her cloths and boots even.

Desti(Voiceover): My time spending here has gotten formulaic, but I’m not complaining.

Desti opens the door and exits her room, which turned out to be King Kai’s garage.

Desti(Voiceover): Since the dead needs sleep apparently, and King Kaio-Sama sold his guest room to fix a hole in his house, I had to sleep in the garage. He never put his car there anymore, he says.

Desti is finally in full view. Her cloths are ripped, some part of her chest are exposing her bra, which also had a hole at the side. She has dirt and scrapes on her face.

Music: Saga de los Saiyajin OST 10

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5oYlgwExfvM&list=PL_-H621IDLZTdLApivu-wTOQZRGsMsIX5&index=10](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5oYlgwExfvM&list=PL_-H621IDLZTdLApivu-wTOQZRGsMsIX5&index=10)

Desti: So my average day is usually this: at morning, I eat breakfast. Afterwords, jog around the planet 100 000 000 laps. It feels long at first, but later it feels like it’s just 10. Every seen someone casually jog 100 000 000 on what’s like 350 miles per hour? Afterwards, 4500 push-ups. Feels like 40… then we get into sparing.

King Kai: Hiya!

King Kai punches Desti very hard with his hand open, it sends her flying!

King Kai: Not good enough! Again!!

Desti gets up and wipes some dirt away from her chin wither knuckle.

Desti: Again… HAAAA!

She… hovers in high speed at him and starts rapidly punching him, only he deflects every one of them!

Desti(Voiceover): I still can’t beat him. Afterwords, I eat lunch. Then I punch and kick a sand bag with 600 000 000 beans in it. It might look like a normal bean bag, but trust me. It’s heavy.

Desti: HHHHAAAAAA!

Desti punches the bag the hardest she can, the hits and the impact sends a small shockwave. She kicks and the same result happens.

Music ends

Desti(Voiceover): Then my favorite part of the training, Ki Blasting. Shooting laser out of your hands is a really cool super power. Is it weird I think laser blast sounds in my head every time I fire? The training is target practice. King Kaio-sama throws bricks and I need to fire at them. He throws them in Super Sonic speed btw. I still don’t understand how I can hit half of them. Sensing someone’s Ki, or life energy is the very easy part, so is flying. I still remember crashing into the tree though… Charging to make stronger blasts were hard at first, but making them work is the exciting part. I’m currently working on a ”Signature”-based Ki Blast, something abut putting both hands together in left position… Dinner as usual… after that I run 8 000 000 000 laps around the planet. Then it’s time for bed. Day in and day out. One day, I heard something from his house. I thought he was cooking something. But when I was jogging, he came out of his house…

Desti is jogging in the distance. She pants 3 seconds after one another. She then notices King Kai waving at her. She stops at him and catches her breath.

Desti: Hello *pant King Kaio *pant sama… what can I do for you?

King Kai: Some news, you’re taking a break these past 3 days!

Desti: Really? Why?

King Kai: Don’t you know what day it is?

Desti: No, I lost count

King Kai: It’s February 28 2020, Desti. It’s Splatfest

She gasped in realization!

Desti: Really?   
  
King Kai: Yes! And we’re going to watch your friend kick the competition’s ass! To the house!

King Kai walked back to the house, while Desti stayed. She closed her hands in determination.

Desti(Thoughts): I can’t believe it’s that time now. Kick their asses, Meggy… for the both of us.

King Kai(Off Screen): You coming!?

Desti jogs to the house.

—————

Music: Prologue & Subtitle I

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s)

(1:03)

”It’s time, Meggy’s Destiny”

—————

King Kai’s house, living area.

King Kai sits down in his rocking chair, having a big carton box full of popcorn. Desti sits down on the couch. On the table is bowls of chips and some drinks.

Desti: You prepared a lot for this.

King Kai: Well yeah, since this is Final Fest, I think it’s best to end it with a bang!

Desti: Wait, Final Fest?

King Kai: Yeah, apparently the sport isn’t much profiting anymore, so they’re making a final one. It’s a shame, watching Splatfest are a fun hobby of mine

Desti: So… this is literally the last, slash, only chance Meggy has to win?

King Kai: I know, the tension is high!

Desti: … I hope you can make it, Meggy-

King Kai: Sh! It’s about to start! I also made so we see her perspective.

Desti: Cool. ****

—————

Desti: Why isn’t she accepting the Ink Board?

King Kai: Her pride is more important than accepting she’s human.

Desti: How do you now that?

King Kai: Trust me, I know some guys

—————

Desti: What is she seeing?

King Kai: Hang on, let me change perspective… there! oh…

Desti: She’s hallucinating…

King Kai: The stress seems to be taking a toll on her.

—————

King Kai: Killer Ink… they’ve been runner ups for years, can she beat… Desti?

Desti: IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE ME?! I’LL F****ING KILL ME!

—————

King Kai: I remember the incident in 2019, that poor man’s ass. Diarrhea for the rest of his life.

Desti: Still not an excuse to make everything human safe.

—————

Desti: NO! She… lost… sigh… If only I could say it’s alright… What are you doing?

King Kai: I’m checking something, there was something odd about that point up… AH! Those sneaky little-

Desti: What? What happened?

King Kai: Hang on, I’ll update the perspectives again. The red one is smarter than he looks and acts.

Desti: Mario?

—————

Desti: She makes up with her past self, now another hallucination appears… Me now…

King Kai: We grow attachment to the people we least expect…

—————

Desti: SHE WON!

King Kai: HELL YES!

Desti: Oh, Meggy I could kiss you!

King Kai: YOU OWE ME, GREGORY AND BOJACK!

Desti: Wait? You BETED on who would win!?

King Kai: Hell’s yeah!

Desti: … I should have too…

—————

Desti: Sigh… it’s over…

King Kai: Yeah… all that she have to do now is live her life how she wants to be…

Desti: If only she knew how proud I am.

King Kai: Actually, you can tell her!

Desti: How?

King Kai stood up from his chair and turn his back to her

King Kai: Just put my hand on my back and I’ll patch a connection to your friend.

Desti was about to put her hand on his back, but took it back

King Kai: What’s the hold up?

Desti: Maybe I shouldn’t… Her mind played tricks on her these past days. The last thing I want is to make her think she’s loosing her sanity.

King Kai: … I guess so. Well, she kept her part of the promise. Time for you to keep your promise, miss Strongest Martial Artist.

Desti: Yes, King Kaio-Sama

She closed her fist determined

King Kai: Now! Since we have skipped 3 days, you’ll start by running 165 000 000 000 000 laps around the planet

Desti: Yes!

She flew out the window and ran!

—————

Desti is eating lunch. She is also drawing something. She finishes her meal and puts the drawing in her pocket, she however doesn’t notice that it’s ripped open and the paper falls down on the grass. King Kai arrives and picks it up. He opens it.

King Kai(Thoughts): Hmm... I see what you’re thinking... that’ll be good when your training’s over.

—————

Later that night, Desti returns to the garage and sees a paper on her bed. She opens it snd gasps

Desti(thoughts): My sketch? How?

She shrugged and put the sketch in a drawer and went back to bed. She looked up to the ceiling.

Desti(Thoughts): Congrats Meggy. You finally become a Splatfest Champion. You kept your promise.

She smiles, but it goes unsureness

Music: Saga de los Saiyajin OST 12

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0M_sB4e_Qo&list=PL_-H621IDLZTdLApivu-wTOQZRGsMsIX5&index=12](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0M_sB4e_Qo&list=PL_-H621IDLZTdLApivu-wTOQZRGsMsIX5&index=12)

Desti(Thoughts): But can I keep mine? I’m not good with promises…

She turned around.

Desti(Thoughts): Good night, Meggy… have a nice Mortal Life…

—————-

Credits Song: We Were Angels Tv Size

<https://youtu.be/U5u5n5qsLSE>

Ending Animation is an re-enactment of the original dbz credits, with SMG4 Characters instead.

Human Meggy is Gohan

Mario is Piccolo

Saiko is Vegeta

Belle is Krillin

Tari is Bulma

Boopkins and Jub Jub are Kid Trunks and Goten

Axol is Yamcha

SMG4 is Chi Chi

Bob is Mūten/Master Roshi

-He’s wearing Shroomy’s hat and holding a piece of corn, as Shroomy and Rob are sadly left out.

Human Melony is Pour

Whimpu is Oolong

Desti is Goku/Desti with angel wings

The Dragon Balls are replaced by Meggy’s Splattershot and Desti’s Blaster.

—————-

Music: Dragon Ball Kai ~Next Episode Preview~

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCI1tMIrRko](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7KxNC917p4)

Desti(Off Screen): Hi! Desti here!! Time for a Preview!

Its finally time for the Beginner Bracket of the Anoyoichi Budokai!

Gregory(Off Screen): Ano-yo'ichi Budōkai!

Desti(Off Screen): Nobody cares, Gregory! It’s produced the same! Anyhow, there: I meet the other Kaio’s and get to the ring! There’s a lot of strong guys here… huh? Not use more than time 2? Ok, but I’m not that good with promises…

Next time, on Desti, Afterlife Warrior…

”The Tournament Begins! The Kaio School’s Power Up Technique!!”

See you guys later! Don’t miss it!


	4. The Tournament Begins! The Kaio School’s Power Up Technique!!

NEW FORMAT

Name here: Text here = Talking

Name here: (Text here) = Thoughts

Name here: Text here (Text here) = Translation

Name here: Talking (Text here) = Talking, then immeditly thoughts

—————

Music: Saga de los Saiyajin OST 9

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DujaiDnVoCs>

(0:00-0:13)

Talking Movie Bubbles(By Christopher Robin Miller): The following is a none-profit fanbase fanfiction. SMG4, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are owned by Glitch Productions, Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv, Shueisha, Luke and Kevin Lerdwichagul and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

—————

Intro Song: We Gotta Power Tv Size

(<https://youtu.be/QSOjj8Q_9b4>)

(0:19-1:11, then skip to 1:37)

Animation: Desti getting stabbed by the Masamune, she’s later running on Snake Way. She’s at King Kai’s Planet, trying to take steps. She’s later fighting someone, but they’re hidden in a silhouette, she’s powering up with a red aura and fires a Purple blast of energy, the area changes as it flies towards someone also hidden in a silhouette, the blast connects, but the person is replaced by a more sleeker creature standing in a familiar villain pose from the Namek Saga.

More random shots of Desti training, fighting and firing Ki Blasts.

Final scene: Desti is at the right, flexing her left arm, with her right fist resting on her waist, she’s grinning at the viewer, the camera moves to a silhouette standing next to her. It has crossed its arms. A noticeable trait to the silhouette is its horn on the side. Camera pans out to see both, as the series’ name appears under them.

—————

Music: Prologue & Subtitle I

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s)

(0:00-1:02)

Desti trains hard for the tournament. Push ups, sit ups and plenty of juice.

She get a 3 day break to watch the final fest, cheering on Meggy. Victory for the human-turned inkling.

Many months have now passed since Desti’s arrival on North Kaio’s planet… now, the tournament is about to start…

Music ends

—————

King Kai’s Planet. May 2nd, 2020

Desti looked pumped up and ready for action!

Desti: So King Kaio-sama, you wanted to talk to me? Is it about the training?

King Kai: Actually, yes.

Desti: What is it? It is a new special training?

King Kai: No. There is going to be no training today.

Desti: … What?

King Kai: I have nothing left to teach you. Congratulations, Desti Sinawe. You’ve completed your training, AND learned two of my techniques off screen for that matter!

Desti: I… thank you

King Kai: No, thank you for being here. It gets somewhat boring for thousands of years only having a disembodied pirate-

Bojack: Yarr!

King Kai: -a monkey

Bubbles: Ooh!

King Kai: -and a cricket as your company. Also, the tournament start in three days.

Desti got shocked and scared

Desti: THR-

King Kai: YES! In three days!! You don’t have to make EVERYTHING sound dramatic! (It takes me back to when we started)

Desti: B-but, it took me 170+ DAYS to get here!

King Kai: And with the power you have now, you can fly there on 2 days!

Desti: I… I can?

King Kai: Hell’s yeah.

Desti: Oh… that’s good.

King Kai: Yes, it’s best we leave now to sign you up. But before we leave, let’s fix up your cloths.

Desti looked down, and realized NOW that they’re ripped.

Desti: Wait, you can fix them?

King Kai: Why yes! The cloths beam is one of the easiest techniques to learn. A perfect tool to get wear or even changing the clothes’ density to make them a little more weighted. I’ll also mix it with a healing technique to patch up your bruises as well.

Desti: Wait!

King Kai: What?

Desti: Can it change what clothes I wear? You see, I’ve been thinking of getting a more… battle comfortable outfit.

King Kai: Oh, you mean that! Yes I can change it

Desti: Wait? You know?

King Kai: I saw your sketch, and I see what you’re going with. Just give me a second, ehum. CLOTHES BEAM!

Music: Saga de loss Saiyajin OST 28

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AjQ2Vu-5Wrs>

Thin beams of light blasts from King Kai’s antennas, they hit Desti and she shines. The light disappeared and Desti opens her eyes. She gasps and bend up her arms for a full look. Her trademark hoodie had been replaced by her own battle gi she sketched. She’s now wearing a purple colored skirt and sport bra, leaving her waist exposed. On her wrists are cyan wristband, and her boots changed color to purple as well, but loosing the metal heels. On her sport bra’s front left is a ”Kaio” symbol.

Desti: Wow... this is... thank you so much!

King Kai: Anything for my students

Desti: I like the little symbol here, it’s a nice touch!

She turned around and started to punch and kick. King Kai softly giggles as we see a bigger version of the symbol is on her sport bra’s back.

Desti: So... I can fly as fast as I want now?

King Kai: Be my guest.

Music: Saga de loss Saiyajin OST 10

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5oYlgwExfvM>

Desti took a deep breath, and bend down. Then, she jumped. She flew! The flew so fast it was unbelievable

Desti: Ha ha ha! WEEEE! This is amazing! I feel incredible!!

King Kai: Always is the first time…

Desti: GAH!

She almost lost balance but got back. King Kai was flying next to her! And he looked so casually!

Desti: How?

King Kai: Well, I have a higher power level than you, and Gregory is smaller than you.

Gregory was keeping up with them.

Desti: Wait? Where’s Bubbles?

King Kai: He’s staying home.

Desti: Won’t he be lonely?

King Kai: No he won’t! He has Bojack

Music Halt.

Meanwhile back at the Planet

Bojack: Yarr, wanna play ”I spy?”

Bubbles: Ooh!

Bojack: I spy with my eye, something... black

Bubbles: Ooh hoo ooh!

Bojack: Yeah yeah, all I can see is nothing but blackness...

—————

Music: Prologue & Subtitle I

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s)

(1:03)

”The Tournament Begins! The Kaio School’s Power Up Technique!!”

—————

Dai Kaio’s Planet.

Music: Mr.Satan

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80-r2wA3g_4>

Hundreds of people are everywhere, most of them are here to witness the tournament!

Desti: So were is the registration?

King Kai: It’s just this way-

???: North!

Shouted a British accent

Music Halt.

Music: Tranquil Times

<https://youtu.be/nnAXvnZTzTM>

King Kai: Oh dammit… sigh… Hi, West.

Half to King Kai’s length, was another Kaio! He wears the same as King Kai, but the sleeves are cyan. He’s also wearing a monocle and his hat looks like a black tulip.

West Kaio: And who is this!?

King Kai: This is Desti, my newest student. Desti, meet Kaio of the West. A pain in my ass for years.

East Kai: I mean, I beat all of your students in every tournament! And now you got hentai on legs!

Desti(Pissed of): EXCUSE YOU?!? I can literally carry paint brushes twice my size before I meet King Kai!

East Kai: Oh, that’s cool. Mine can benchpress an entire building!

Desti(Shocked): …What?

King Kai: EVERYONE HERE CAN BENCHPRESS BUILDINGS!

Both growls at each other.

???: What up, peeps. I see things are the same!

A tall pink hued man appeared. He’s wearing the same outfit as King Kai and East, it’s purple and the sleeve are red. The shoulder parts of the gi is still black.

King Kai: Oh, Hi South. This my newest student, Desti Sinawe.

Desti bowed

South Kaio: An Earth Type Ink-Cephalodian! That’s an interesting choice!

King Kai: Weeell, she came to me.

Desti: Earth Type? There’s an alien variant?!

South Kaio: Well off course! My proud and joy in my galaxy!

???: But all versions are still fun to watch their little Turf Wars and Splatfest.

A woman, wearing the same cloth as the South Kai’s appeared, her’s was pink and she wears a black summer hat and has long yellow locks.

Music end

South Kaio: East.

East Kaio: South.

Desti looked puzzled

King Kai(Whispering): They are exes.

Desti(Whispering): Oh, ok. So… you all are the ”Lord of the Worlds”, I guess?

South Kaio: That’s wright, homie! We’re the gods!

Desti: So who is the leader?

All Kaios: The Dai Kaio!

Desti: Ahum-

King Kai: Great Lord of the Worlds

Desti: Ok. When do I meet him?

East: Oh ho ho ho! Silly Octoling, you don’t meet the Dai Kaio!

West: The Dai Kaio meets you! When he feels like it!

Speaker Voice: Sign ups ends in 30 Minutes. Please come to the Registration Center if you’d like to participate!

King Kai: Well, look at the time! We need to go!!

He grabbed Desti and she followed him

Desti: See you sometime!

—————

Hotel Room 9045. May 4th, 2020. Night

Music: Saiyajin OST 40

<https://youtu.be/ABL5LuiRpDo>

King Kai is sleeping, but Desti can’t. She gets out of the bed and goes to the balcony.

???: Can’t sleep?

Desti got caught of guard, but relized that next to her was another balcony, there stood a woman. She was tall and was wearing a white nightdress. She had blond hair and her skin is pink

Desti: Yeah... I’m really nervous

Woman: We all are, so many are going to watch us.

Desti: You’re in the tourney?

Woman: Yes, I’m Milfo.

She extended a hand, and Desti shook it

Desti: Name’s Desti.

Milfo: May the best fighter win.

—————

Other World Tournament Ring. May 5th, 2020.

<https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonball/images/8/89/OWTRing.png/revision/latest?cb=20101118125712>

Music: Tenkaichi Budokai

<https://youtu.be/nAkCjJHHkhg>

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and girls! Halos and Spirits! Welcome to the Beginner Bracket Ano-yo'ichi Budōkai of 2020!! Let’s remind us of the Rules!

If you fall from the ring, start to cry, or give up, you lose the match. And poking in the eye or hitting below the belt are plain mean and are not allowed! But most importantly, no killing!

The audience cheers loudly

Announcer: We got fresh new faces and more this year, folks. All we’re waiting now is- Ah! There he is, his majesty, Ruler of the Afterlife, Dai Kaio!!

A very bearded man appeared at the throne balcony. He wears the same black gi as North and West, with his sleeves being yellow. He also wears a black mantle with a ”Kaio” symbol on it. He wears a long hat with a kanji symbol.

Translation: Dai/Great

He raises his arms and shouts. His word echoes around the colosseum.

Dai Kaio: Let the Beginner Bracket Ano-yo'ichi Budōkai Of 2020 begin!

As the audience cheered, the Dai Kaio sits down the throne.

Announcer: Well folks, let’s begin shall we?! Let’s introduce our first contestant!

Desti walked out of the left contestant entrance and walked up the ring’s stairs before stoping.

Announcer: Representing North Kaio, she’s an Ink-Cephalodian from Cephalod Island, Inkopolis, Earth! First of her kind in the ring! Please give a warm welcome for… Desti Sinawe!!

Desti waves the audience as they cheer.

Desti(Thoughts): Wait? I’m the first one of my kind? That’s weird… I’ll ask King Kai after this.

Announcer: Representing South Kaio, she’s a Imeckian from Town Bigera,Imecka! Warm welcomes for… Milfo Pitra!

Desti: Huh!?

Yep, the lady she meet last night is her first round’s opponent! She’s now wearing shorts and a white shirt! She gets onto the ring.

Milfo: This got interesting.

Desti: Yeah… but don’t think I’ll go easy on you!

She stood in a battle ready pose

Milfo: Neither will I

She stood in a battle ready pose too.  
  
Referee: Ones again, You lose if you ring out, start to cry, or give up. Disqualification by poking in the eye or hitting below the belt or killing your opponent! HAJIME!

Translator’s Note: BEGIN!

Music: Scampering Battle!

<https://youtu.be/64psLJSbqQ0>

Both combatants shouted as they flew the fastest they could at each other, both of them launched a punch, but when they connected, Desti got transparent and vanished!

Milfo: What? GAH!

She was kicked down in the back, by Desti! She jumped away and landed, standing in a battle pose.

Milfo got up and looked behind her

Milfo: Afterimage, and doing it first?

Desti: Just had to be sure you were serious!

Milfo: hehe, well, now you will know I am serious!

Milfo dashed and started too rapidly punch Desti, who guarded herself. Desti kicked her in the face, only to be punched in the stomach! Desti got send flying and almost hit the ground! But she quickly extended her arms, forming a ball of energy, letting it hit the ground first, firing her up in the air! She stopped and shouted, as her aura appeared!

She started launching hundreds of smaller Ki Blasts at her opponent, who dodged them. Desti dashed at Milfo, who dashed at her. Milfo readied a punch, but Desti counted by shooting a charged Ki Blast at her! Milfo grunted, but didn’t have time to react, as she was power kicked by Desti in the stomach. Crashing into the ring! Dust settles as Desti jumps back out. Milfo is hanging by her legs at the ring’s edge.

She opens her eyes and looks… up? down? Either way, she realizes her hands are touching the ground!

Music End.

Referee: Milfo is out of the ring! Desti is the winner!

The audience cheers! Desti goes to Milfo and help her up

Desti: Thanks for the match, I’m kinda sad it had to end so quickly.

Milfo: Well, it might be my fault. This just means I have to train harder next time.

Desti: I look forward to that.

They shook hands as they waved to the audience

—————

Participant Locker Room.

Desti: Hey King Kaio-sama, why am I the first one of my species to participate in the Ano-yo'ichi Budōkai?

Gregory: Oh, now you say it right!

King Kai and Desti: Not now, Gregory!

King Kai: Well, that has to do with many of your species have very low power levels. They always end up as spirits. King Yemma makes exceptions to people he likes.

Desti: But why does he like me?

King Kai: That’s Yemma’s business. But enough about that! Let’s go over again, how the tournament works.

Desti: Ok…

Desti takes a sip from her water bottle, which contains some energy soda, she’s an Octoling afterall

King Kai: Ok, here is the progression map! We have 6 rounds in total. 3 of them being the Exhibition Rounds. These battle are to see who is the Top 8 to go to Round 4: The Quarter Finals!

Desti removed the water bottle’s straw from her mouth

Desti: Then round 5 and 6 is the Semi-Finals and the Finals.

King Kai: Exactly! You got lucky in Round 1, things will get harder. Which is why I taught you my Power Up technique.

Desti: A Technique you couldn’t master?

King Kai: Yes, unfortunately.

Speaker: May Desti Sinawe please arrive to the Left Ring Entrance.

Desti: Gotta go!

She jumped off the bench and walked to the exit.

King Kai: One more thing!

Desti: Hm?

King Kai: Only use it when it’s needed. And please don’t go above Time 2. At the strength you’re at now, it would damage your body.

Desti: … Alright, but I’m terrible with promises.

—————

Announcer: And we’re back! Welcome to Round 2, baby!! Continuing from her last round, Desti Sinawe enters the ring!

Audience Cheering

Announcer: And the same for Marg, The Unbreakable!

More audience cheering, as a buff red hued man. Desti stands in a battle ready position. Marg is grinning.

Referee: Ones again, You lose if you ring out, start to cry, or give up. Disqualification by poking in the eye or hitting below the belt or killing your opponent! HAJIME!

Translator’s Note: BEGIN!

Music: Freezer OST 24

<https://youtu.be/GoZhA5V9QYs>

Desti flew the fastest she could and punched Marg in the stomach! But… it didn’t do anything. She looked confused and slowly looked up at buff man. He grinned arrogantly at her, while she answered with an unsure smile. He grabs her head and lightly throws her up I the air and punched her!

Desti: GAH!

She was end flying to the edge of the ring, but flew back, firing a Full Power Energy Blast at him. It explodes at his chest! Desti dashes into the dust and rapidly punches his face and finishes with a hard one! While it getting his head to move, he just grins at her and take her hand.

Desti: Wuaahhh!

Marg flunged her down the ground! Left, right, left, right. Each time, Desti grunted in pain. Then he threw her out! Desti quickly charged a Ki Ball and launched up int he sky. She stopped mid flight. Looking at her opponent, she’s breathing heavily.

Desti: (Jesus, what steroids did this guy drink or even eat?! He’s like a tank!! Should... should I use it?)

King Kai: (YES!)

Desti: (Huh? King Kaio-sama?! You know telepathy?!)

King Kai: (Everyone does! Just use it!!)

Desti: (Alright, alright!)

She roars are her aura becomes burning red! Confusion Marg

Desti: KAIO-KEN!!

Marg: Kaio-What- UGH!

Desti knees his stomach! It finally made him hurt, And the impact pushes him! He throws a row of punches, but he misses them all! He powers up in a white aura and flies up, he gets pursuited by Desti. He launches his head down and fires a yellow Ki Blast from his mouth!

Desti: (You can shoot Ki from your MOUTH?! That looks awesome!)

She aerial rolls and the blast misses, she ignites her aura again and elbow punch him in the stomach!

Marg: GUAH!

Desti dashes behind him and kicks him in the back! He falls down and crashes into the ring.

Music Ends

She lands and the aura vanishes. But she is engulf in a reddish tint. Marg tries to stand up, but he couldn’t? That’s when she realized something, Marg’s legs are thinn! Like sticks!

Desti: (Now that I think about it. He had his fists on the ground every time I hit him...)

She smiled snuggly

Desti: Now’s my chance!

Desti put her right leg in front and held both her hands together, right hand in front of the left one. She curls her fingers and move both at her left, that’s when a purple and white energy started to charge!

Marg noticed and tried again to stand up by bending his legs. It didn’t work

Desti: Galick Gun...

Marg finally remembers he had bulky arms and uses them to get up

Desti: FIIIIIIIREEEE!

She thrusts both hands forward, with uncurled fingers, firing a big purple blast!

Marg: Oh no!

Marg was hit right in the stomach and launched of the ring and crashed into the wall!

Referee: Marg is out of the ring! Desti is the winner!

Desti cancelled the Kaio-Ken and took a breath. She shacked her hand in excitement

Desti: (Two wins! This is awesome!!)

She flew to the meathead. Who got out from the hole

Desti: You alright, big guy?

Marg pointed at her

Marg: Squid Girl stronger than Marg!

Desti: I’m actually an octopus, but... ok?

Marg thumbs up

Music: Buu OST 20

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovZlgUQMZPE

(0:20)

Marg: Marg approves!!

Desti smiled and returned the thumbs up. She went back inside, looking proud of herself

Desti: (Round 3, this is good. Almost close, Meggy. I’ll get this piece of cake!)

Little does our tentacle haired friend know, the next round would become a big toll on her body...

To Be Continued...

—————-

Credits Song: We Were Angels Tv Size

<https://youtu.be/U5u5n5qsLSE>

Ending Animation is an re-enactment of the original dbz credits, with SMG4 Characters instead.

Human Meggy is Gohan

Mario is Piccolo

Saiko is Vegeta

Belle is Krillin

Tari is Bulma

Boopkins and Jub Jub are Kid Trunks and Goten

Axol is Yamcha

SMG4 is Chi Chi

Bob is Mūten/Master Roshi

-He’s wearing Shroomy’s hat and holding a piece of corn, as Shroomy and Rob are sadly left out.

Human Melony is Pour

Whimpu is Oolong

Desti is Goku/Desti in her gi, with angel wings

The Dragon Balls are replaced by Meggy’s Splattershot and Desti’s Blaster.

—————-

Music: Dragon Ball Kai ~Next Episode Preview~

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCI1tMIrRko](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7KxNC917p4)

Desti(Off Screen): Hi! Desti here!! Time for a Preview!

Round 3 starts and wow, this Korona girl is pretty strong!

She’s even better than Time 2?! I have to whip up more Multipliers!

Next Time, on Desti, Afterlife Warrior

”Body Crash, Kaio-Ken x3!”

See you guys later! Don’t miss it!


	5. Body Crash, Kaio-Ken x3!

Music: Saga de los Saiyajin OST 9

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DujaiDnVoCs>

(0:00-0:13)

Gregory(By KaiserNeko): The following is a none-profit fanbase fanfiction. SMG4, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are owned by Glitch Productions, Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv, Shueisha, Luke and Kevin Lerdwichagul and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

—————

Intro Song: We Gotta Power Tv Size

(<https://youtu.be/QSOjj8Q_9b4>)

(0:19-1:11, then skip to 1:37)

Animation: Desti getting stabbed by the Masamune, she’s later running on Snake Way. She’s at King Kai’s Planet, trying to take steps. She’s later fighting someone, but they’re hidden in a silhouette, she’s powering up with a red aura and fires a Purple blast of energy, the area changes as it flies towards someone also hidden in a silhouette, the blast connects, but the person is replaced by a more sleeker creature standing in a familiar villain pose from the Namek Saga.

More random shots of Desti training, fighting and firing Ki Blasts.

Final scene: Desti is at the right, flexing her left arm, with her right fist resting on her waist, she’s grinning at the viewer, the camera moves to a silhouette standing next to her. It has crossed its arms. A noticeable trait to the silhouette is its horn on the side. Camera pans out to see both, as the series’ name appears under them.

—————

Music: Prologue & Subtitle I

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s)

(0:00-1:02)

Months has passed, and Desti has completed her training and witnessed Meggy winning the Final Fest.

With new clothes and strenght, she entered the Beginner Bracket Ano-yo'ichi Budōkai of 2020, while also meeting the West, East and South Kaios, while getting a glimpse off the Dai Kaio.

Desti defeated Milfo in Round 1, and Marg in Round 2. In that round she got to whip out King Kai’s ”Kaio-Ken”

Music ends

—————

Participant Locker Room.

King Kai is massaging Desti’s shoulders, who’s wearing a towel around a neck.

King Kai: Nice work there, champ.

Desti: Thanks, but it was mostly your Kaio-Ken training that helped me.

King Kai: Oh, shucks. You’re in the 3rd round now, things are getting hard now.

Desti: Alright.

King Kai: I checked up on who you’re up against. It’s Korona Bilazta

Desti: Korona?

King Kai: She is an Piran, an race of fighters from the East Galaxy, they’re know for their hot temper, so make sure you don’t piss her off.

Desti: She probably will when I kick her ass!

She punched the air twice.

King Kai: Don’t get cooky. She is very strong.

Speaker: May Desti Sinawe please arrive to the Left Ring Entrance.

Desti jumped of the bench and removed the towel.

Desti: Don’t worry, I got the Kaio-Ken!

King Kai: But only times 2!

Desti: Yeah, Yeah! (But I suck at promises!)

—————

Music: Prologue & Subtitle I

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s)

(1:03)

”Body Crash, Kaio-Ken x3!”

—————

The Arena

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and girls! Halos and Spirits! Welcome back to the Beginner Bracket Ano-yo'ichi Budōkai of 2020!! Its time for Round 3! Our first match is against two Win Streakers! First to arrive, Desti Sinawe!

Cheering as Desti enters the ring, while waving to everyone.

Announcer: And our other win streaker, Korona Bilazta!!

A girl entered the ring. She looked like a human, but small horn were peaking out from her blond hair. She has long hair and a blunt bang on her forehead. She’s wearing a red mini skirt and a red shirt with green tips on it’s short sleeves.

Korona: So you’re the first Octoling to enter tournament? Don’t make me laugh! I can crush you before you even can think!!

Desti: Ha! I’m not gonna listen to someone who think her barber did a good job!!

Korona: Oh hoho! That’s the best you’ve damaged me yet! I’m gonna enjoy this...

She went into a battle ready pose.

Desti: So will I...

She went into a battle ready pose as well.

Music: Freezer OST 9

<https://youtu.be/z05mk4jUcPY>

Referee: Ones again, You lose if you ring out, start to cry, or give up. Disqualification by poking in the eye or hitting below the belt or killing your opponent! HAJIME!

Translator’s Note: BEGIN!

Korona dashes at Desti, who charges a Ki Blast and fires at her! Korona stops and deflected away the blast, that’s when Desti took the chance and punched her in the face!

Korona: Gah! Bitch!!

They started to rapidly punch each other, blocking every punch they threw at each other. Desti kicked her hard up into the sky! Desti pursuited, but Korona fired two Ki Blasts at her. Desti blocked them. Korona crossed her arms.

Music ends

Korona: Well, that’s good so far. But its not near my level!

Desti put her arms on her sides. (I would like to confirm here that both of them are flying horizontal. Korona can see the entire ring behind Desti, while Desti sees the pink sky behind Korona)

Desti: Ha! After what we just did? I have this in the ba- oh crap you’re holding back, aren’t you?

Korona: Right the down under! haaaaaAAAAAHHHH!

Korona made the familier power up pose as her pink aura engulfed her. Desti’s eyes widened and her mouth went gaping.

Desti: (Holy shit! That’s huge!!)

Music: Freezer OST 10

<https://youtu.be/9_7fqfNL3PY>

Korona grinned and dramatically pointed at Desti

Korona: DODONPA!/DODON RAY!/DODON WAVE!

A thin yellow laser fire at Desti and hit her in the chest!

Desti: GAAAAH!

She crashed in the ring. She had gainedscrapes on her.

Desti: Ugh...

She widened in fright, as Korona came flying at her!

Desti: KAIO-KEN!

She was engulfed again by a red aura and dashed super fast at the blonde, punching her hard in the chin! Korona gets pushed back, but quickly grins.

Korona: Hee!

Desti: WHAT? GAUH!

Korona rapidly punched Desti, even with Kaio-Ken, Korona is better! Korona puts her hands on Desti’s... breasts...

Music Scratch

Desti(Angry blushing): What the fu-

Korona fired a strong Ki Blast at her, launching Desti down to the ground! Desti powered up and flew, landing back on the ring. She looked down and gasped in feared embarrassment. The ki blast had burned off her sport bra’s front! As well her normal bra!

Desti: What the hell, you jackass?! Why did you do that?!

Korona: Because victory feels more sweet when the opponent is embarrassed!

Desti: You do this to ALL your opponents?!

Korona: Yes!

Desti grunted

Desti: (This is insane! Not even X2 works on her... maybe-)

King Kai: (Desti, I swear to Dai Kaio, if you pull a Goku on me-)

Desti: (I’m sorry, but I have too! Wait? Who’s Goku?)

King Kai: (Don’t change the subject! The power you have now isn’t enough!! You’ll crash your entire body!!!)

Desti: (I can’t lose here! I must win! I promised her!!)

King Kai: (So you’ll break a promise to me, to keep yours to your ex-rival?!)

Desti: YES! HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Desti started to grunt in pain as her muscles started to bulk up, god lord it looks unnatural!(It’s going to be a pain to draw that) Her arms grew big like she had a ton of steriods, she got a four pack abs and her legs grew muscles too!

Korona: What in the...

Desti: Kaio... ken... TIMES THREE!

She blasted away right at Korona!

Korona: Times Wha- GUUH!

Desti headbutted Korona in the stomach! Then she put her hands at her stomach, blasting her with a powerful Ki Blast!

Korona: My outfit! You bitch!!

Desti: Payback!

Korona screamed in anger as she launched a punch at Desti, but she quickly caught it, and countered with a knee kick in the side, Korona winced. Desti flew of and made a long turn, Korona threw a Ki Ball, only to be tackled by Desti in the stomach and then punched down to the ground. Desti landed and the fiery aura vanished, but she still had the reddish tint. The dust settles and Korona walks out from the small crater. Wiping off the dust on her arms

Korona: You’re strong, I give you that, but its not going to...

She trailed of when she saw Desti looking at something, under her lip... she slowly wiped there and looked at her hand. Blood.

Desti: (Blood? You can bleed when you’re dead?)

Music: Cell OST 5

<https://youtu.be/jDdc62Ribog>

Korona looked at her hand, this octopus on legs had made her bleed?

Korona: (No... this is a mistake... I’m Korona Bilazta!) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Korona flew high up in rage as she put her cubbed hands at her left side.

Korona: I’M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!!! SAY HI TO THE AUDIENCE!!

Desti: Ok, I see the bad temper is that high?

A cyan/white ki blast started to shape into Korona’s hands.

Korona: KAAAAA.... MEEEEEEE...

King Kai: Oh crap.

Desti: That doesn’t look good!

She powered up her aura and made the Galick Gun pose, charging up the purple aura.

Korona: HAAAAA... MEEEEEEE...

Desti: GALICK GUN...

Korona: HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Desti: FIIIIIIIREEEE!

Both blasts started to intercept, a beam struggle was finally happening! Both combatants grunting at each other.

Korona: GA-HAHAHAHA! JUST GIVE UP, OCTOPUSSY! I HAVE PUT ALL MY STRENGTH INTO THIS BLAST!!

Music ends.

Desti: (Did she just... that’s it!) k-Kaio-Ken...

Korona: ...Nooo......

DESTI: Times...

Korona: No no n-

Desti: FOOOOUUURRR!

Her blast got bigger and it penetrated Korona’s! Coming at her in full force!!

Korona: Nonononononononono-

Light effect. Korona was pushed in her back sky high!

Korona: FUUUUUU-

He screaming trailed off as she blasted into the distance. And with a twinkle like a star, she was gone. Desti breathed heavily.

Referee: 10 Seconds has passed. Korona is out of the ring! Desti Sinawe is the winner!

Desti: Oh thank god...

Desti let go and fell down on the ring face first. Grunting in pain.

—————

Participant Locker Room.

King Kai entered the room, looking at Desti who’s wrapped in casts everywhere of her body.

King Kai: Of all the things I do to my students... here, eat this bean. Be glad I owed Korin a favor.

Desti: (Korin?)

Desti ate the bean King Kai gave her to her mouth. Her eyes widened snd she flexed, breaking the casts!

Desti: Wow... I’m back to normal! What was that?

King Kai: Senzu Beans. Heal all wounds and damages. And no, I only have one!

Desti: Dang it...

King Kai then revealed a small bag.

King Kai: I got this bag off Senzu Seeds. Ones we’re done you can break your body as much you want, and you have to get into gardening...

Desti: O...kay? Still mad?

King Kai: Yes! Last time someone went against my advice, he broke his body so bad he had to be in the hospital for 6 months, and fought against a Tyrannical Emperor that was LEAUGE stronger than him! Sigh... just, please don’t use more than time 2 this time. Please?

Desti: ... Fine. I guess I could use it as a surprise attack.

—————

Announcer: Its time for Round 4! Our first match is against Triple Win Streakers! First to arrive, Desti Sinawe!

Desti arrives at the ring, the audience cheer.

Announcer: And our other win streaker, Nyllon Swamp!

The audience booed. Yep, they booed as a giant fat green frog man entered the ring. He had long pointy ears and was wearing big blue shorts.

Desti: How the hell did you get here? You can eat like a mountain of burgers!

Nyllon said nothing and just smiled confidently

Desti: Not much of a talker, are you? Alright, let’s get down to business.

She stood in her battle stance. Nyllon did sumo wrestler stomps, shaking the ground around everyone!

Music: Mezase Tenkai-chi

<https://youtu.be/5KVESnw1IEw>

(0:00-0:20)

Desti: (I’ll just kick him in the stomach, and I’ll be over it!)

Referee: Ones again, You lose if you ring out, start to cry, or give up. Disqualification by poking in the eye or hitting below the belt or killing your opponent! HAJIME!

Translator’s Note: BEGIN!

Desti dashed towards the fat frog, he moved his open hands towards his face, evilly smiling

Nyllon(Deeper TFS Recoom Voice): Tayō...KEN!/Solar...FLARE!

Music Halt.

Bright flashes of light started to shine, Desti looked shocked as her eyes were burned by the flight. For a split second an image of something disturbing.

Desti: AAAAH!

She stopped and covered her eyes

Desti: What the fuck was that? Did-did I see octopuses fucking each other? AH!

SMACK!

Nyllon kicked Desti in the head, she was send flying, spinning uncontrollable and bounced on the ground until she slid on her back, looking up in disbelief.

Referee: Desti is out of the ring! Nyllon Swamp is the winner!

Nyllon taunted the audience as they booed at him! It seems he had done this in his past rounds! Desti still laid there, disbelieven that she had lost...

————————

Participant Locker Room.

King Kai knocks on Desti’s door.

King Kai: Desti? You in there?

Desti(Muffled by the door): Mhm...

King Kai: Can I come in?

Desti(Muffled by the door): Mhm...

He opened the door and saw a lot of furniture had been smashed to bits. Desti was sitting on the bench, facing the punched up lockers, looking down.

King Kai: (Sigh... that hard, huh?)

He went to the bench and sat beside her.

King Kai: You alright?

Desti shook her head

Desti(Sad): No... of course I’m not...

King Kai: Yeah, I see why. Losing by some guy who used a distraction technique as his first move is not fair fighting.

Desti: I failed... I suck at promises...

King Kai padded her on the back.

King Kai: Don’t worry, unlike your friend, you have more chances.

Desti: ... I hope.

Music: Buu OST 10

<https://youtu.be/UKo2QGNGy7Y>

King Kai: You know what you do when you fall off a horse? You get back up and-

Desti: Eat that horse?

She smiled a little

King Kai: How did...?

Desti jumped of the bench, holding her fist up

Desti: I know what you mean! I should get stronger! Train much harder and then I’ll try again!

King Kai: That’s the spirit!

Music end

————————

Heaven.

Desti, King Kai and Gregory is walking at the street.

???: Now that was a fluck of a loss, if you ask me.

They turned around and saw, South Kaio. Desti quickly bowed.

South Kaio: Girl, You need some more training for those Kaio-Kens

King Kai: Oh! You want to train her, South?

Desti: Eh?!

South Kaio: Hell yeah, brother! She got some potential, but she might need some more extremer training!

King Kai: Awesome. Here you go, a fresh Octoling from my training!

Desti: W-what?! But... I just meet him!

King Kai: So? You just meet me when you asked to train me. Believe me, getting chosen personally by a Kaio is a great opportunity for fighters like you.

Desti looked back at South, who nodded. Desti smiled and looked back to King Kai, and took his hands

Music: Saiyajin OST 13

<https://youtu.be/sJLbNn-8iXI>

Desti: Then thank you for being my Master, King Kaio-sama.

King Kai: The pleasure was all mine, Ms. Sinawe. Till we meet again.

And with that said, he walked away, followed by Gregory, who waved goodbye to Desti.

King Kai(Distance): And make sure those Senzu Beans grows good, they’ll be good use in the future!

Desti turned around to her new master, the South Lord of the Worlds.

Desti: So, South Kaio-Sama...

She bowed

Desti: ... when do we start training?

South Kaio: How about now!

Desti: Come again?

South Kaio snapped his fingers, and metal balls materialized around Desti’s arms and legs! She quickly fell down on the stomach.

Music: Saiyajin OST 5

<https://youtu.be/wmHGkqsuj18>

Desti: W-what is this?!

South Kaio: Weights, of course! They weight 100 times Earth’s gravity.

Desti: 100 TIMES EARTH’S GRAVITY?!

South Kaio: Looks like North’s right, you DO overreact everything!

Desti: Sorry, but training on weights that sounds unrealistic is still processing for me!

South Kaio: Well you have all the time you need to process, your first training is to walk to my place.

Desti: WHAT?!?

South Kaio: You can sense my Ki?

Desti: ... Yes?

South Kaio: Then there’s no problem. See ya at home!

And he walked away. Desti struggled to stand up, but she was able by tilting down and took one step at the time.

Desti(Voiceover): That was my first tournament. It ended very anti-climatic, I know. But the next tournament would become a dousey. And that tournament is were I meet someone that’ll be one of the best rivals of my afterlife... I did a pun, didn’t I?

Music end

To Be Continued...

—————-

Credits Song: We Were Angels Tv Size

<https://youtu.be/U5u5n5qsLSE>

Ending Animation is an re-enactment of the original dbz credits, with SMG4 Characters instead.

Human Meggy is Gohan

Mario is Piccolo

Saiko is Vegeta

Belle is Krillin

Tari is Bulma

Boopkins and Jub Jub are Kid Trunks and Goten

Axol is Yamcha

SMG4 is Chi Chi

Bob is Mūten/Master Roshi

-He’s wearing Shroomy’s hat and holding a piece of corn, as Shroomy and Rob are sadly left out.

Human Melony is Pour

Whimpu is Oolong

Desti is Goku/Desti in her gi, with angel wings

The Dragon Balls are replaced by Meggy’s Splattershot and Desti’s Blaster.

—————-

Music: Dragon Ball Kai ~Next Episode Preview~

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCI1tMIrRko](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7KxNC917p4)

Desti(Off Screen): Hi! Desti here!! Time for a Preview!

Another year and more months passes, and I enter the normal Ano-yo'ichi Budōkai!

I beat up Nyllon in Round 1, and swiftly moves to Round 2! There I encounter Jobs! He’s a tough one, but not so close to me!

Next Time, on Desti, Afterlife Warrior

”Another Tournament! Let’s Curve-Stomp”

See you guys later! Don’t miss it!


	6. Another Tournament! Let’s Curve-Stomp

Music: Saga de los Saiyajin OST 9

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DujaiDnVoCs>

(0:00-0:13)

South Kaio(Takahata101. Look at Broly Abridged): The following is a none-profit fanbase fanfiction. SMG4, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are owned by Glitch Productions, Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv, Shueisha, Luke and Kevin Lerdwichagul and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

—————

Intro Song: We Gotta Power Tv Size

(<https://youtu.be/QSOjj8Q_9b4>)

(0:19-1:11, then skip to 1:37)

Animation: Desti getting stabbed by the Masamune, she’s later running on Snake Way. She’s at King Kai’s Planet, trying to take steps. She’s later fighting someone, but they’re hidden in a silhouette, she’s powering up with a red aura and fires a Purple blast of energy, the area changes as it flies towards someone also hidden in a silhouette, the blast connects, but the person is replaced by a more sleeker creature standing in a familiar villain pose from the Namek Saga.

More random shots of Desti training, fighting and firing Ki Blasts.

Final scene: Desti is at the right, flexing her left arm, with her right fist resting on her waist, she’s grinning at the viewer, the camera moves to a silhouette standing next to her. It has crossed its arms. A noticeable trait to the silhouette is its horn on the side. Camera pans out to see both, as the series’ name appears under them.

—————

Music: Prologue & Subtitle I

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s)

(0:00-1:02)

Desti made it to Round 3 and fought against Korona Bilazta. They seemed to fight on equal level, but Korona was holding back! Desti tried a Kaio-Ken, but Times 2 didn’t work, so she went against King Kai’s wishes and went not even 3 but 4! Scoring a win in Round 4.

But she suffered an anti-climatic defeat in Round 4 by Nyllon Swamp with his Taiōken Technique. Blinding her and kicker her out from the ring.

Desti, after a little pep-talk from King Kaio, decided to continue train, now under the guidance of South Kaio.

Music ends

—————

South Kaio’s Backyard, June 6th, 2021 ****

Music: The Clouds of War Spread

<https://youtu.be/yRAlNXNSAvw>

(0:00-1:00)

Desti is flying in the sky, charging a Galick Gun. On the ground stands South Kaio in muted colors. At the side stands the real South Kaio observing.

The purple aura changes to yellow? She dashes down towards the clone, and removed her right hand from her left, who gets into a claw position

The energy takes the shape of a giant claw made off electricity! She spins around and shouts

Desti: Thunderbolt... SLASH!

She swings the claw at the opponent! Light effect and she’s on the other side, the clone is sliced up in pieces! It vanishes. I’d like to point out Desti is wearing a cyan colored sash/obi.

Music end

Desti: *Huff *huff my own signature. Pretty cool, huh?

South Kaio: Yes, it is. But it’s very lethal. Perhaps you should hold it of until you make a more safer one. Killing is forbidden after all.

Desti: I guess so.

South Kaio: Now come on. Tomorrow is the big day, time for some sleep!

He walked back to his, while Desti stayed.

Desti: (Another year has passed since I died... Meggy is still moving on, and she meet some chick that looks like me. Me? I’m gonna win this tournament)

She clenches her fist

Desti: (I’ll make sure of it!)

—————

Music: Prologue & Subtitle I

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s)

(1:03)

”Another Tournament! Let’s Curve-Stomp”

—————

Ano-yo'ichi Budōkai Arena. **June 7th, 2021** ****

Music: Tenkaichi Budokai

<https://youtu.be/nAkCjJHHkhg>

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and girls! Halos and Spirits! Welcome back to the Ano-yo'ichi Budōkai of 2021!!We’re continuing with Round 1, returning from the Beginner Bracket, it’s the first of her kind, Desti Sinawe!

The audience cheers as Desti enters the ring, while waving to everyone.

Announcer: Also returning is the Semi-Finalist, Nyllon Swamp!

The audience booed, as the fat frog man entered the ring, waving to the people, smugly smiling.

Both combatants stands in battle stances

Music end

Referee: Ones again, You lose if you ring out, start to cry, or give up. Disqualification by poking in the eye or hitting below the belt or killing your opponent! HAJIME!

Translator’s Note: BEGIN!

Desti dashed towards the fat frog, he moved his open hands towards his face, evily smiling

Nyllon(Deeper TFS Recoom Voice): Tayō...KEN!/Solar...FLARE!

Bright flashes of light started to shine-

SMASH!

Nyllon: GUH!

Desti had elbowed him in the stomach! She removed it quickly. He held his stomach and took two steps backwards and went down a knee.

Nyllon: How- how did you...? GASP!

Desti stood with her fists on her sides, wearing South Kaio’s sunglasses! She righten them, even though they didn’t need to.

Desti: Check it!

Nyllon: Aren’t... does..?

South Kaio(In the audience): My glasses!

Desti: Sorry! I’ll be back!

She put her right index and pointing finger and vanished

Nyllon: Wh-what?

He looked to South Kaio and saw Desti floating in front of him. She puts back the glasses and she vanished again, appearing in front of Nyllon again.

Desti: I’m back.

Nyllon: Could... could you give me a second?

Desti: Alright

Nyllon: Thank-

Desti: One Second has passed

Nyllon: Wha-

SLAM!

Desti kicked Nyllon in the jaw! He was send flying up, she span around and kicked him in the stomach! He was send flying and crashed into a wall upside down

Referee: Nyllon is out of the ring! Desti is the winner!

The audience cheers, as Desti bows to all sides each.

—————

Ano-yo'ichi Budōkai Arena

Announcer: We’re continuing Round 2 with Desti Sinawe!

The audience cheers as Desti enters the ring, while waving to everyone.

Announcer: Facing of Jobs Norge!

The audience cheered as a pink hued man arrived at the ring. They stood in battle stances.

Referee: Ones again, You lose if you ring out, start to cry, or give up. Disqualification by poking in the eye or hitting below the belt or killing your opponent! HAJIME!

Translator’s Note: BEGIN!

Music: The Strongest Enemy Has Appeared

<https://youtu.be/PvBO20e3EaY>

Both combatants dashes towards each other, clashing arm to arm with each other. Suddenly, they both vanishes! The audiences looks confused. A shockwave happens! And another! And another!! Both fighters are moving so fast, it’s hard for people to see! Let’s cut to a strong fighter’s point of view!

Desti and Jobs are punching and kicking each other, but they fighter clash or catches the body parts!

Desti: HIYA!

Jobs: GIYA!

Both fired a Ki Blasts at each other, Jobs dodged, but Desti was hit!

Desti: AH!

She fell down on the ring. Jobs’ charged a Ki Blast and fired at her! Her eyes widened and the blast connected, exploding on impact! Jobs looked the dust

*Tichou!/Teleportation Sound Effect

Jobs: Huh? GAW!

Desti had appeared behind him! Having her index and pointy finger on her forehead. She kicked the dude hard and then charged KI, then, she fired a volley of blasts! Jobs grunted as he was hit by them and crashed into the ground!

Music out

Referee: Jobs is out of the ring! Desti is the winner!

The audience cheers, while Desti flies down and shakes Jobs hand, who is scratching the back of his head.

Desti(Voice over): Told it be a curve stomp! But don’t worry, I’ll deal with some tough guys next time!

To Be Continued...

—————-

Credits Song: We Were Angels Tv Size

<https://youtu.be/U5u5n5qsLSE>

Ending Animation is an re-enactment of the original dbz credits, with SMG4 Characters instead.

Human Meggy is Gohan

Mario is Piccolo

Saiko is Vegeta

Belle is Krillin

Tari is Bulma

Boopkins and Jub Jub are Kid Trunks and Goten

Axol is Yamcha

SMG4 is Chi Chi

Bob is Mūten/Master Roshi

-He’s wearing Shroomy’s hat and holding a piece of corn, as Shroomy and Rob are sadly left out.

Human Melony is Pour

Whimpu is Oolong

Desti is Goku/Desti in her gi, with angel wings

The Dragon Balls are replaced by Meggy’s Splattershot and Desti’s Blaster.

—————-

Music: Dragon Ball Kai ~Next Episode Preview~

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCI1tMIrRko](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7KxNC917p4)

Desti(Off Screen): Hi! Desti here!! Time for a Preview!

I finally get back up to Round 3 and 4! And boy, are these guys strong

This pretty lady says a lot of sex jokes, or she might be… never mind.

Then a guy claiming to be fastest in the universe! Really, with that weird fish mouth?

Next Time, on Desti, Afterlife Warrior

”Chaotic, Kaio-Ken X30?!”

See you guys later! Don’t miss it!


	7. Chaotic, Kaio-Ken X30?!

Music: Saga de los Saiyajin OST 9

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DujaiDnVoCs>

(0:00-0:13)

Motoyo(Kaierneko/TFS Burter without the hissing): The following is a none-profit fanbase fanfiction. SMG4, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are owned by Glitch Productions, Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv, Shueisha, Luke and Kevin Lerdwichagul and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

—————

Intro Song: We Gotta Power Tv Size

(<https://youtu.be/QSOjj8Q_9b4>)

(0:19-1:11, then skip to 1:37)

Animation: Desti getting stabbed by the Masamune, she’s later running on Snake Way. She’s at King Kai’s Planet, trying to take steps. She’s later fighting someone, but they’re hidden in a silhouette, she’s powering up with a red aura and fires a Purple blast of energy, the area changes as it flies towards someone also hidden in a silhouette, the blast connects, but the person is replaced by a more sleeker creature standing in a familiar villain pose from the Namek Saga.

More random shots of Desti training, fighting and firing Ki Blasts.

Final scene: Desti is at the right, flexing her left arm, with her right fist resting on her waist, she’s grinning at the viewer, the camera moves to a silhouette standing next to her. It has crossed its arms. A noticeable trait to the silhouette is its horn on the side. Camera pans out to see both, as the series’ name appears under them.

—————

Music: Prologue & Subtitle I

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s)

(0:00-1:02)

After over a year of training with South Kaio, Desti has made her very own Signature Technique, and enters the Ano-yo'ichi Budōkai 2021.

She ends up curve stomping Round 1 and 2, getting back on Nyllon and having an even match against Jobs.

Now, we’re back at the harder rounds

Music ends

—————

Participant Locker Room

South Kaio is massaging Desti’s shoulders

South Kaio: Awesome work, girl. Now you’re back to Round 3

Desti: Thanks. I hope I can get past Round 4 this time.

South Kaio: Girl, You got more multipliers, it will be fine!

Speaker: May Desti Sinawe please arrive to the Left Ring Entrance.

—————

Music: Prologue & Subtitle I

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s)

(1:03)

”Chaotic, Kaio-Ken X30?!”

—————

Ano-yo'ichi Budōkai Arena

Announcer: Our next Round 3 battle is between Desti Sinawe and Milu Chestnught!

Both combatants entered the ring as the audience cheered. Desti’s opponent was a tall, young woman with purple long hair, and her skin being lime. She flipped her hair.

Desti: So, what would a diva such as yourself be here?

Milu: I want a challenge, and I’m gonna give you a pounding

Desti: I don’t know if that was an invite to your bed, but I must decline that, thank you very much.

Milu: Oh please, if it were, you’d be on the bottom, what you’ll be ones I’m done you. NOW! Prepare for some spanking!!

She went into a battle stance

Desti: (This is going to be either fun, or awkward has hell…)

Desti went into a battle stance as well.

Referee: Ones again, You lose if you ring out, start to cry, or give up. Disqualification by poking in the eye or hitting below the belt or killing your opponent! HAJIME!

Translator’s Note: BEGIN!

Music: Training Time

<https://youtu.be/2Rx863WhC2k>

Milu fired a Ki Blast, dashing with it. Desti deflected it, but was punched in the chin bu Milu. She grunted and countered with a punch, which was caught by Milu who knee kicked her in the stomach.

Desti: GA!

Milu judo threw Desti away! Desti countered it by going Kaio-ken!

Desti: KAIO-KEN!

Her aura turned to red and she flew at Milu, She caught both of Dersti’s hands and she slowly glided to the edge of the ring, both countered by head butting each other, grunting at each other. They then flew up, starting to trade punches, all missing, until Desti teleported behind Milu and double hand smacked her down to the ring.

Milu: AAh!

She crashed down. Desti landed and the aura vanished, but she was covered by the reddish tint.

Music End

Desti: So, what happened with the slapping? Or did you change your mind about who’s on top?

Milu stood up and spit out some saliva.

Milu: Oh, trust me. I’m not even near the level of punishment. For you see, I hide a more stronger, monstrous side of myself!

Desti: I thought I was already looking at it!

Milu: Oh, now that’s not very nice, all you do is digging your own grave. Now prepare, for the beast, WITHIN!

Music: The Battle’s Dance Music

<https://youtu.be/yd2t4kLePRU>

Milu started to growl as her limbs swelled up, her body got wider and her face turned crocodile-like and her teeth grew sharper!

Milu(deeper): I’M A-RAPE, YOU BITCH!

Desti: I don’t see any difference, you just got less subtile with your innuendo- OH MY GOD-

Milu had already rushed at Desti, punching her in the head! Desti whelped, Milu grabbed her head and started to repeatedly head butted her. Each time, Desti yelped in pain. Milu let go and double karate chopped at her sides, but they were caught by Desti’s hands.

Milu: Huh?

Desti: Kaio-Ken… TIMES 10!

Milu: Ti-UAH!

Desti uppercutted her in the jaw! Rapid punches and grunting, and then power punched her in the gut!

Milu: Guh, guh- grauo!

Desti: What’s that? Can’t hear you with me fisting your stomach!

Milu: W-wait! M-may-b-be we c-could- come- to an-… agreement-

Desti: Wow, going strait to barging, are we? How about I put this in a way you understand: I’m going to blow my entire load on you…

Milu: What the fu-

Desti: No homo. GALICK BURST!

BLAST!

Music end

Milu was blasted away by a red and yellow Ki Blast and crashed into the audience. Milu has reverted back to her normal form and she looked dizzy.

Referee: Milu is out of the ring! Desti is the winner!

—————

Participant Locker Room

Desti is making some squats. South enters the room

South Kaio: Yo, girl. It’s round 4 time soon. Quarter-Finals!

Desti: *Heavy breath. I know.

South Kaio: You better not make the same mistake

Desti stopped and took a sip from her energy drink.

Desti: Of course. So who am I facing off?

South Kaioshin: A zoonian named Motoyo. He claims to be very fast, but many do that.

Speaker: May Desti Sinawe please arrive to the Left Ring Entrance.

Desti: Heeeere we go…

—————

Anouncer: Next Round 4 Battle, Desti Sinawe Vs Motoyo Supar!

Desti entered the ring, so did her opponent. A weird man with a long head, his skin was pink and his eyes were pupil-less and it was yellow. He was also wearing black jumpsuit and white armor that looked like it was apart of his body, with ”v” shaped blades on the back. His fish-lips were smugly smiling.

Desti: So… what’s your deal?

Motoyo said nothing. He kept smiling, and went into a stance.

Desti: Nothing, huh? Sure…

She went into a stance too

Desti: I want to be serious too...

Referee: Ones again, You lose if you ring out, start to cry, or give up. Disqualification by poking in the eye or hitting below the belt or killing your opponent! HAJIME!

Translator’s Note: BEGIN!

Music: The Braveheart Challenges the Strongest

<https://youtu.be/sZmoL0jaruU>

By just blinking, Motoyo was suddenly infront of Desti’s face!

Desti: What?!

Motoyo kicked her in in the jaw, sending her flying into the sky, she grunted and looked down at her opponent, but he suddenly appeared in front of her! And proceed to kick her in the side!

Desti: GAH!

Desti powered up and flew at him, only to face through him! And was kicked in the back, down to the ring! She winced and turned around, and saw Motoyo extend his right arm, while he held it with his left arm, firing a lime green blast at her, she grunted in pain as she was pushed down faster into the ring! The dust quickly vanished as Desti activated Kaio-Ken, her sports bra and dress had started to get dirty and holes were on a few places.

Desti: KAIO-KEN, TIMES 3!

She dashed off in her now red aura, landing a hit on his face! But he answered by grinning.

Desti: Huh!?

She suddenly got kicked by something in the face, grunting in pain by the impact.

Desti: Ok, what the hell is going on?! How are you doing this?!?

Motoyo: I’m glad you asked, fish!

Desti: (Says you, fish mouth)

Motoyo: You can’t beat MY SPEED! I’m the FASTEST in the universe!

Music Stop

South Kaio(Off Screen): That’s what she said!

Music Continues

Motoyo: Faster than Burter of the Ginyu Force!!

Desti: Who of The Who Force?

Motoyo: EXACLY!

Suddenly, Desti was punched in the head! She winced and powered up to Times 20! But she still couldn’t hit him! He kept effortlessly dodging! Both landed. Desti breathed heavily, while Motoyo just stressed his legs.

Motoyo: Just give up! The highest documented Kaio-Ken is times 20! You got no chance!!

Desti: TIMES 30!

Motoyo: Times what- GAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Desti had punched through the armor! Pieces of it fell onto the ring. Motoyo was gaping and trying to comprehend what just happened. Desti quickly pulled out her fist from the armor. Motoyo’s legs gave up on him and he fell backwards.

Music Ends

Desti disengaged Kaio-Ken completely and looked nervous.

Desti: (Oh crap! Did I kill him?)

The referee checked his pulse.

Referee: Motoyo is unconscious, Desti is the winner!

As the audience cheered, Desti sighed in relief. Medics came with a stretcher and carried the fish faced man away. Desti went of the ring

Music: Dragon Ball Kai ~Title~

<https://youtu.be/WXt2ZWlHg1k>

Desti: (Semi-Finals! I’m getting closer! Soon, Meggy. I have this in the bag!)

To Be Continued...

—————-

Credits Song: We Were Angels Tv Size

<https://youtu.be/U5u5n5qsLSE>

Ending Animation is an re-enactment of the original dbz credits, with SMG4 Characters instead.

Human Meggy is Gohan

Mario is Piccolo

Saiko is Vegeta

Belle is Krillin

Tari is Bulma

Boopkins and Jub Jub are Kid Trunks and Goten

Axol is Yamcha

SMG4 is Chi Chi

Bob is Mūten/Master Roshi

-He’s wearing Shroomy’s hat and holding a piece of corn, as Shroomy and Rob are sadly left out.

Human Melony is Pour

Whimpu is Oolong

Desti is Goku/Desti in her gi, with angel wings

The Dragon Balls are replaced by Meggy’s Splattershot and Desti’s Blaster.

—————-

Music: Dragon Ball Kai ~Next Episode Preview~

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCI1tMIrRko](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7KxNC917p4)

Desti(Off Screen): Hi! Desti here!! Time for a Preview!

It’s finally time for the Semi-Finals!

This guy looks like he’s very cold. Huh? Transformations? Will my maximum Kaio-Ken of 50 be enough to get past his forms?

Why… why do I feel excited that I might lose?

Next Time, on Desti, Afterlife Warrior

”The Strongest Semi-Finalist! Desti Vs Razovit”

See you guys later! Don’t miss it!


	8. The Strongest Semi-Finalist! Desti Vs Razovit

Music: Saga de los Saiyajin OST 9

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DujaiDnVoCs>

(0:00-0:13)

Razovit(Toby Ricketts: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YxlG80BJNM4>): The following is a none-profit fanbase fanfiction. SMG4, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are owned by Glitch Productions, Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv, Shueisha, Luke and Kevin Lerdwichagul and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

—————

Intro Song: We Gotta Power Tv Size

(<https://youtu.be/QSOjj8Q_9b4>)

(0:19-1:11, then skip to 1:37)

Animation: Desti getting stabbed by the Masamune, she’s later running on Snake Way. She’s at King Kai’s Planet, trying to take steps. She’s later fighting someone, but they’re hidden in a silhouette, she’s powering up with a red aura and fires a Purple blast of energy, the area changes as it flies towards someone also hidden in a silhouette, the blast connects, but the person is replaced by a more sleeker creature standing in a familiar villain pose from the Namek Saga.

More random shots of Desti training, fighting and firing Ki Blasts.

Final scene: Desti is at the right, flexing her left arm, with her right fist resting on her waist, she’s grinning at the viewer, the camera moves to a silhouette standing next to her. It has crossed its arms. A noticeable trait to the silhouette is its horn on the sides. Camera pans out to see both, as the series’ name appears under them.

—————

Music: Prologue & Subtitle I

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s)

(0:00-1:02)

Desti faced off against Milu, an alien who could become more monstrous in Round 3. She was defeated

In Round 4, she fought against Motoyo, an alien claiming to be fastest in the universe, but was defeated by Desti’s Kaio-Ken x30.

Desti has finally made it to The Semi-Finals. How will she make it? Let’s finds out

Music ends

—————

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and girls! Halos and Spirits! Welcome to the Semi-Finals of the Ano-yo'ichi Budōkai of 2021!! In this corner, she was introduced as the first Ink-Cephalodian to participate in the Beginner Bracket of 2020, now she has made it to the Semi-Finals, a warm applaud for, Desti Sinawe!

Desti entered the area. The ring had changed. The stairs had been moved to the sides. She walked up the ring, waving for the cheering audience. She stops at the lower middle.

Announcer: In this corner, he was introduced in and the winner of the Beginner Bracket of 2021, now he’s made it to the semi-finals, a ”cold” applaud for, Razovit Icjin!

Desti: (He won this years Beginners Brackets? What kind of person is he?)

She looked to the right side entrance at the other side, from is stepped in a somewhat tall figure. His head was weird, looking like a chestnut. On the sides, there were two horns pointing 45 degrees up. The upper parts of his legs and arms are yellow, while the under parts are white. He had also a long tail with a light purple pointy bit. He also had light purple middle muscle, half orbs on his shoulders and his head had a light purple head top. He also had yellow stripes at the sides of his face.

He stopped at the lower middle of his side and turned to look at Desti. Then, he walked towards her. She didn’t know what he was planing, but decided to walk to him as well. They finally were at the middle, being somewhat far apart from each other. Razovit then bend down, so he were at Desti’s head length. She was taken aback by the sudden movement. He just stared at her… then, he smiled and extended his hand.

Razovit: Let’s have a good match, Ms. Sinawe.

Desti looked unsure, but decided to shake his hand, while smiling nervously

Desti: S-sure…

Then when away from each other, both looking serious, and then turning around to their battle stances.

Referee: Ones again, You lose if you ring out, start to cry, or give up. Disqualification by poking in the eye or hitting below the belt or killing your opponent! HAJIME!

Translator’s Note: BEGIN!

Desti: HAAAAAAA!!

Razovit: KIYAAAAAAAA!!

—————

Music: Prologue & Subtitle I

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s)

(1:03)

”The Strongest Semi-Finalist! Desti Vs Razovit”

—————

Music: The Formidable Opponent, The Saiyans

<https://youtu.be/i7pjWbE9H94>

Both combatants dashed towards each other, clashing harm to arm.

Desti: (Ok, Kaio-Ken it is!)

Desti’s aura powered up to red and they started to trade blows, missing each one. Razovit fired a ki blast, which Desti dodged and landed a punch in his face, he grunted and fell backwards, but he caught her arm by wrapping his tail around it

Desti: Oh no-

Razovit landed on his hands and swung his tail backwards, down into the ground!

Desti: GA!

She unwrapped and dashed off, and fired an uncharged Galick Gun. It was deleted and Razovit countered with by shooting a Ki Blast from his finger. Desti easily dodged it and flew fast and punched into his stomach.

Razovit: Ugh!

He counted with a back slap! Desti grunted as she flew away. She stopped herself and landed.

Music End.

Desti wiped on her lip, while breathing a little.

Desti: Challenging enough for you?

Razovit: Quite actually. But I’ve been thinking, is Kaio-Ken times 30 the highest you can go? And why aren’t you using it at once?

Desti: Well, I kinda want to be fair, so I make it sorta even. And for the first question, I don’t know? You maybe have to try hard to find out.

Razovit: Quite. But I have something far more interesting than power-up techniques: Transformations!

Desti: What?

Razovit: And Spoilers, It won’t become boring!

Desti: … I don’t believe-

Bang! In an instant, Razovit’s body and legs grew larger and he got longer for that matter! Shocking the Octoling by his new size. The only difference is the horn got longer and curved like an ”L”

Razovit(Deeper Voice): All done! And by the shocked expression of yours, so are you.

Desti: I-I can sense your strength! It’s huge!!

Razovit: And would you believe me if I said I’m still suppressing?

Desti: Y-You are?

Razovit: Yes! And further more…

He moved up his right hand, extending his middle and index finger.

Razovit: I got two more!

Desti: Oh… sweet… lord…

Razovit: So you better use does Kayo-Ken’s if you want me to go serious!

Desti: It’s pronounced Kaio-

Suddenly, Razovit was in front of her and launched a punch!

Desti: (Kaio-Crap…)

Music: Moment of Shuddering

<https://youtu.be/nQNaYzttr4I>

Desti guarded, but it was too weak and was punched in the face, send flying.

Desti: Gah!

She grunted angry and powered up!

Desti: TIMES 30!

She dashed towards him! Razovit’s finger tips started to change up ki, he somewhat quickly swung his arm, which created a wave that started to explode

Desti: (Oh come one!)

She guarded herself, as she got caught in the explosions. She flew out, more battered up, and her clothes more ripped. Her skirt being a ripped mess. She grabbed it and ripped it off!

Music Halt.

Razovit: Oh no!

He quickly covered his eyes with his hands

Desti: Times 40!

Razovit: Times 40? GAH!

Desti kicked him in the face, he crashed and slide on the ring. He stepped up hunched and turned towards her, his eyes still closed.

Desti: What? You’re not going to look at me now?

Razovit: I can sense your Ki. I don’t want to see your panties!

Desti: I’m not wearing just panties

Razovit: Huh?! But… what are-

He opened his eyes and saw Desti, who’s still flying, is wearing black yoga pants!

Razovit: Oh… I thought…

Desti: Well, I learn my lesson from last years beginners bracket! I still wear a bra, obviously… I decided to have more unrevealing stuff on me.

Razovit: Quiet smart, Ms. Sinawe.

Desti: Back on point, how do you think I’m now?

Razovit: Your Ki is very high, and admittedly, My Second Form isn’t enough.

Desti: Bitch’n!

Razovit: Which means I have to go to my third form!

Razovit went to a power up pose. As he started to scream, red energy started to form around him. Two long spikes started to grow out from his spine! His shoulders fling themselves outward like shoulder pads. His face became more beak like and his head grew long! He was now hunched and looked like a Xenomorph!

Razovit(Silly sounding): So, Ms.Sinawe, what do you think of my thiiiird fooorm?

Desti: …I think Ridley Scott is going to sue someone.

Razovit: What are you talking about?

Suddenly, a tung the shape of his head appeared from his mouth, happening, then it went back in.

Razovit: Huh, sorry about that! Seriously though, what do you think?

Desti crossed her arms and landed, disengaging the aura, but still in the reddish tint.

Desti: Honestly, and don’t be offended, you look like a super villain.

Razovit: Trust me, I know. One of our members ends up as a Tyrannical Emperor of the Universe, and everyone immediately thinks our entire race is like him!

Desti: That sound rough.

Razovit: Yes, either way, let’s continue this fight!

Desti: About time!

Music: Saiyajin OST 42

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LsT90WobGEA>

Desti went to a battle stance. She dashed towards him, but he jumped and flew off. Desti powered up and dashed after him. She threw a punch, but as immediately slapped by his tail!

Desti: Uf!

She answered by shooting a Ki Blast into his face, but it had no effect and he answers with a punch in her chin.

Desti: GAUH!

She was send flying, but powered up her aura to take along turn.

Desti: Galick Gun!

She fired an uncharged Galick Gun at the Xenomorph-look alike, who only stated it away. Desti flew at her throwing a punch! Razovit did nothing, as Desti phased through him, vanished. He fired a Ki Wave, which revealed the real Desti, who got caught in the blast.

Desti: GAH!

Razovit appeared and down kicked her into the ring, crashing into it. He flew at her!

Desti: (Oh Screw this!) Kaio-Ken, TIMES 50!!!

Razovit: (She can get that high!?)

Desti then fired a Ki Blast from her mouth!

Razovit: WHAT?!

He was caught in the blast and fired up into the sky, he kicked it away into he distance, and just then! Desti appeared and kicked him in the chin

Razovit: AUGH!

Quickly, she grabbed the tail and started to spin around, both screaming, Desti in anger, while Razovit in fear. She finally let go and he crashed into the ring. The ring was even more broken than before.

Music End

Dust settles and Razovit walks up the crater.

Razovit: Very good, Ms. Sinawe. I’m going to take a guess based on this fight that 50 is the highest you can go?

Desti: Y-yeah…

Razovit: Then be honored, you’re the first one to fight the next one. Behold, my Fourth and TRUE FORM!

Desti gulped. Razovit started to scream as his Ki Aura generated bigger, a beam shot into the sky and he started to get pink cracks all over him, and then he exploded into a light! Desti slowly opened her eyes and gasped. Down on the ring, stood a new figure, standing in the infamous Freeza Pose. He has regressed in hight, somewhat taller than his first form. He was completely white, while his arms and his chins being yellow. His head and shoulders still had the weird light purple dome, now his forearms, forelegs and his abdomen had small light purple gem things. Desti landed, still looking at the new sleeker form

Desti: I was expecting something more sinister looking.

Razovit(First Form Voice): A Word of advice, Ms.Sinawe. Don’t judge a book by it’s cover.

He said neutral looking.

Razovit: It might surprise you.

Desti: GUH!

Razovit had already moved and punched her in the gut.

Music: Saiyajin OST 47

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWJ7v_O9sDY>

Desti held her stomach, backing hunched. That hurt. She powered up and threw a punch at his chin, he was send flying, snd she gave chase, firing volleys off Ki Blasts. All colliding with the sleek alien. She got to him and double hand smacked him down, outside the ring! But he powered up and flew behind her, but he suddenly appeared in front of her and kicked her back into the ring.

Desti: GA!

She stood up on all four and looked behind.

Music end

Razovit landed, he stilled looked unemotional and completely undamaged. Desti got back up on her feet and stood in a battle stance.

Desti: (My heart is racing! This is insane. He’s completely unfazed! How strong is he?! And... why do I feel... excited that I might lose?)

Razovit: You still want to fight?

Desti: Yes!

Razovit: Why?

Music: Freezer OST 4

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ViOFjPEnoI&t=37s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ViOFjPEnoI&t=37s)

Desti: Huh?

Razovit: Why do you want to still fight? I’m only using 2% of my power, and I’m having the upper hand. Why are you still fighting?

Desti: Because I have to! I made a promise to win, I’m not letting some British jackass tell me to just give up!

Razovit: Well you don’t have to be rude.

He flew up.

Razovit: This fight has been fun, but It seems I put too much hope.

He put both his hands together, above his head.

Razovit: Say hello to the audience. Goodbye, Ms.Sinawe.

Yellow energy started to charge in his hands. Desti grinned her teeth and powered up.

Desti put her right leg in front and held both her hands together, right hand in front of the left one. She curls her fingers and move both at her left, that’s when a purple and white energy started to charge!

Razovit: Are you absolutely sure about this?

Desti: Of course I fucking am! I’m Desti Sinawe, I’m not a quitter! I AM A WARRIOR!!! GALICK GUN...

Razovit(Smiling): Hm(More like a Saiyan...). MASENKO-HA!

Desti: FIIIRRRE!!

Razovit thrusts his hands forward, and fired a big yellow blast, it collided with Desti’s purple one. Desti grunted as she tried to keep the blast at the middle, but it slowly was pushed back by Razovit’s, who didn’t even try to look like he was trying.

Desti: (NO! I can’t let it end like this! I promised her!! I refuse to lose!!) Kaio-Ken… TIMES ONE HUNDRED!

Razovit: What?!

Desti’s aura roared in a bigness, as her blast grow even bigger as well engulfing the Masenko and coming in high speed towards Razovit

Razovit: OH MY GOOOOO-

Music end

A huge multicolored explosion happened as a terrible silence happened. All that could be heard was Desti’s heavy breathing. The dust settles and Razovit is still flying, but he looks dirty and scuffled up. He looks shocked.

Desti: Not-Not even that was enough?

Razovit: I had to go 23% for that!

Desti: Oh…

She smiled and her arms let go, now dangling.

Desti: At least I put an impression with you… *tired sigh

Desti falls down on the side, she is lying unconscious…

To be Continued…

—————-

Credits Song: We Were Angels Tv Size

<https://youtu.be/U5u5n5qsLSE>

Ending Animation is an re-enactment of the original dbz credits, with SMG4 Characters instead.

Human Meggy is Gohan

Mario is Piccolo

Saiko is Vegeta

Belle is Krillin

Tari is Bulma

Boopkins and Jub Jub are Kid Trunks and Goten

Axol is Yamcha

SMG4 is Chi Chi

Bob is Mūten/Master Roshi

-He’s wearing Shroomy’s hat and holding a piece of corn, as Shroomy and Rob are sadly left out.

Human Melony is Pour

Whimpu is Oolong

Desti is Goku/Desti in her gi, with angel wings

Razovit replaces King Kai

The Dragon Balls are replaced by Meggy’s Splattershot and Desti’s Blaster.

—————-

Music: Dragon Ball Kai ~Next Episode Preview~

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCI1tMIrRko](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7KxNC917p4)

Desti(Off Screen): Hi! Desti here!! Time for a Preview!

Razovit wants to talk to me after the Tournament, and he’s facing of a Saiyan! I’ve heard about those guys.

So what is it you want to talk about? Huh? Where are we? What is this place? And who are these elves with robes?

Next Time, on Desti, Afterlife Warrior Season 1 Final:

”What’s Next? Aim for the Lord of the Lords!!”

See you guys later! Don’t miss it!


	9. What’s Next? Aim for the Lord of the Lords!!

Music: Saga de los Saiyajin OST 9

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DujaiDnVoCs>

(0:00-0:13)

The following is a none-profit fanbase fanfiction. SMG4, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super are owned by Glitch Productions, Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv, Shueisha, Luke and Kevin Lerdwichagul and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

—————

Intro Song: We Gotta Power Tv Size

(<https://youtu.be/QSOjj8Q_9b4>)

(0:19-1:11, then skip to 1:37)

Animation: Desti getting stabbed by the Masamune, she’s later running on Snake Way. She’s at King Kai’s Planet, trying to take steps. She’s later in her gi, fighting someone, but they’re hidden in a silhouette, she’s powering up with a red aura and fires a Purple blast of energy, the area changes as it flies towards Razovit, the blast connects, but he has transformed into his Final Form, being in the Freeza Pose.

More random shots of Desti training, fighting and firing Ki Blasts.

Final scene: Desti is at the right, flexing her left arm, with her right fist resting on her waist, she’s grinning at the viewer, the camera moves to a silhouette standing next to her. It has crossed its arms. A noticeable trait to the silhouette is its horn on the sides. Camera pans out to see both, as the series’ name appears under them.

—————

Music: Prologue & Subtitle I

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s)

(0:00-1:02)

Desti made it to the Semi-Finals. She encountered her match. A Freeza Clan alien named Razovit.

She fought against him, having him to resort totransforming, all the way to his Final Form.

His overwhelming power was too much for her, even a times 100. She lost not only the match, but also lost unconscious...

Music ends

—————

Participant Hospital Room 5487

Desti slowly opened her eyes. She was laying in a patient bed. Big fluffy cover was over her body, while she was laying on a fluffy pillow. Arms over the cover. South Kaio entered the room.

South Kaio: You ok, girl?

Desti looked sad

Desti: I lost, didn’t I?

South Kaio: Yeah.

Desti sighed sadden, South Kaio put a hand on her shoulder

South Kaio: You got up to the Semi-Finals, that’s progress.

She smiled back at him. The door opened, and Razovit, in his First Form. Desti looked confused, as she sat upright. Razovit looked at her for awhile. He then waved his hand

Razovit: Senzu Bean.

Desti caught it and ate it. She felt more awake

Desti: T-thanks, but how did you get a Senzu Bean?

Razovit: They’re being sold regularly nowadays. Master Korin realized he could get cash by expanding a business.

Desti: Huh.

Razovit: I want to talk to you later. I need to return to my match first.

He bowed and exited the room.

Desti: I wonder what he wants.

South Kaio: Yeah... wanna watch the match?

Desti: Sure!

South Kaio: Alright, I’ll get a tv!

—————

Music: Prologue & Subtitle I

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8qWlqYNtTw&list=PL7127269AE81ABA2A&index=20&t=2s)

(1:03)

”What’s Next? Aim for the Lord of the Lords!!”

—————

South Kaio is setting up the tv

South Kaio: Just a second...

Desti: (I need to see him. How is he that strong?)

South Kaio: Aaaaannd set!

He took the remote and pressed a button.

—————

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and girls! Halos and Spirits! It’s final time for the Finals of the Ano-yo'ichi Budōkai of 2021!! In this corner, Razovit!

Razovit enters the ring and the audience cheers.

Announcer: And in this corner, Sanging!

Entering the ring was a young man. He had black spiky hair, was wearing some weird armored colored white and red, and a red jumpsuit. He looked smug. They both went into battle stances.

Referee: Ones again, You lose if you ring out, start to cry, or give up. Disqualification by poking in the eye or hitting below the belt or killing your opponent! HAJIME!

Translator’s Note: BEGIN!

Music: Theme Of Super Saiyan

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGmWdG7k_AE&list=PLKIL1NT9H25PRpsjK1x12bHaNeHYbrHWW&index=9](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SGmWdG7k_AE&list=PLKIL1NT9H25PRpsjK1x12bHaNeHYbrHWW&index=9)

Sanging went into a power up pose, as he screamed, his hair turned upright and yellow!

—————

Desti: Huh!? What happened to his hair?! It’s yellow!!

South Kaio: That, my Octoling, is a Super Saiyan!

Desti: A what?

South Kaio: A transformation exclusive to the Saiyans! They were very common back in the Age of Heroes!

Desti: The age of… heroes?

South Kaio: That’s a story for another time, let’s see how Razovit will deal with that!

—————

Sanging: Let’s fight! Hiya!

He dashed towards Razovit, and tried to launch a punch, but Razovit vanished. Sanging looked confused and was kicked in the back

Sanging: Ga!

Razovit landed and powered up! In a flash, he was surrounded in a crystal ball, it broke and he was now in his Final Form!

Sanging: Going full power are we? Alright, let’s fucking go man! HAAAAAAAAA!

Sanging’s hair went more spikier! And his golden aura got blue lighting sparks

—————

South Kaio: Oh! He knows Super Saiyan 2!

Desti: I don’t… see the difference…

South Kaio: His hair went spikier and his aura got some lighting!

Desti still looked skeptical

Desti: … Sure…

—————

Sanging fired a Ki Blast at Razovit, he guarded and the Ki Blast hit him, the dust quickly vanished as Sanging launched a punch! Razovit justgot caught

Music stops

Sanging: What?

Razovit: By the way. 2%

Sanging: Oh… errors have been made…

Music: Theme Of Vegeta

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWZLINCk4p8&list=PLKIL1NT9H25PRpsjK1x12bHaNeHYbrHWW&index=17](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aWZLINCk4p8&list=PLKIL1NT9H25PRpsjK1x12bHaNeHYbrHWW&index=17)

Razovit started to punch him in the face and stomach repeatedly, with the Saiyan grunting and offing at very hit. Razovit kicked him into the sky.

Razovit starts firing multiple Ki Blasts into the air, Sanging starts dodging, but when he stops, Razovit is still shooting

Sanging: Um… I’ve stopped dodging! Seriously, are you even trying to hit me!?

Razovit: No!

Sanging: What do you mean no-

He then realized, Ki balls were floating everywhere

Sanging: Oh… oh shit.

Razovit: Makūhōidan!/Hellzone Grenade!

The ki blasts suddenly flew towards Sanging, exploding on impact! Sanging fell down and was immediately kicked in the stomach! And fell down on the ground.

Referee: Sanging is out of the ring! Razovit is the winner!

The audience cheered, as Razovit gentle bowed to the them

Announcer: There we have it folks! Razovit Icjin is the winner of the Ano-yo'ichi Budōkai of 2021!!

Music Ends

—————

Desti: Amazing…

South Kaio: Yeah, and he had to go 23% to beat you.

Desti: I still got a long way, don’t I?

South Kaio: Yeah.

Desti slayed down on the bed.

Desti: There are many amazing people in the Afterlife…

—————

Hospital. Outside. A few hours later.

Desti and South Kaio is waiting for Razovit, he indeed arrives, in his First Form. Desti is having her arms crossed.

Desti: So… what is it you want to talk about?

Razovit: One question before that

Desti: Ok?

Razovit: … Do you want to get stronger?

Desti: Obviously…

Razovit extended his hand

Razovit: The take my hand.

Desti didn’t know about this, but decided to amuse him and grabbed the hand. Then he put his index and pointy finger on his forehead.

Desti: Wait that’s the-

*Tichou!/Teleportation Sound Effect

Both had vanished, and South Kaio stilled smiled.

South Kaio: I knew it. He wants her to meet THEM! This will be interesting, gal.

—————

Unknown Planet.

Under a tree sits a young purple hued man. His hair is a white mohawk and he’s wearing weird clothing like the Kaio’s except his was dark blue with red lines. He had yellow earrings on his ears. He was reading a book. Suddenly, Razovit appeared, spooking the man, Desti crashed face first into the ground

Young Man: Oh, Jesus! You don’t have to be so sudden, Razovit!

Razovit turned around and faced the young man and bowed.

Razovit: My apologies, Master East. I have someone here.

Desti struggled to stand up

Desti: H-how much gravity is this place?!

Razovit: Oh, right…

Razovit pointed at her with his index and pointy finger together, he did the same with the other hand but put them on his arm

Razovit: CLOTHES BEAM!

A white beam fired from the fingers, covering all of Desti(Don’t!). It vanished and Desti could move normally.

Desti: T-thanks. So… were am I, why did you kidnap me?

East: Kidnapping? Razovit, I thought we bought you better than that.

Razovit: I did it because I thought she wouldn’t believe me

Desti: Believe what?

Razovit: Could you please get the others?

Desti: Yeah, sure, ignore me, why don’t you.

East: Alright.

Music: Kaioshin

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IE69SKEyV0U&list=PLKIL1NT9H25PRpsjK1x12bHaNeHYbrHWW&index=15](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNxpDaULjEs)

He stood up and closed his eyes. 5 seconds later, and other pointy ear people appeared! One looked like East, but she was taller and had blue-ish purple mohawk. Her gi being red with gold strips and her earrings being dark pink. The other one had a mustache and had a dark purple mohawk. The tallest one had a red mohawk, a big chin and his gi was dark green. Each had baggy one pieces. From East, North, West and South, they’re colored lime, green, pink and yellow.

The Woman: What is it, Razovit?

The Mustached one: Why look, an Octoling! Haven’t seen those in a while!

The Big Chined one: Why have you brought a Dead One without our permission here?

Desti: And could anyone explain who you elf’s are? I just got here!

East: Elfs?

Razovit: They’re Kaioshins, Ms. Sinawe.

Desti: Kaio… shins?   
  
Razovit: It means ”Lord of the Lords”, they’re gods above the Kaio’s.

Desti’s eyes widened. She had been rude to basically super gods. She quickly bowed to them.

Desti: P-please forgive me, Great Kaioshins!

Razovit grabbed her back and pulled her up.

Razovit: You’re embarrassing yourself.

Desti: S-sorry.

???: No need, Razovit did take you here from your will.

Desti looked behind and saw a big fat Kaioshin, his gi and one-piece being two different dark blues. His eyes were closed, yet he turned his head down on Desti

Fat Kaioshin: What? You think I’m going to eat you?

Desti: M-maybe?

Fat Kaioshin: Well, I have never eaten Ink-Calamari before

Razovit: Master Dai Kaioshin, you’re scaring her.

Dai Kaioshin: It’s alright, I’m just trying to be funny.

Desti: Thank you..?

Dai Kaioshin: So Razovit, why did you bring her here?

Desti: Yeah, seriously, why have you brought me?

Razovit: Masters. I have found my partner.

He pointed at Desti

The Kaioshins, but Dai Kaioshin: EH?!?!

Desti pointed at herself and looked confused

Desti: Me? Your partner? Of what?

Razovit: For the next years tournament. They’re going to ”spice it up” by making it into a Tag Team Tournament.

Desti: Tag team? And… you want me? Why?

Razovit: That final blast shows you have more power than you think you can muster. Which is why I want you to be trained by me…

He then presented the Kaioshins

Razovit: And my masters.

South Kaioshin: What?! We can’t just train random people like that!

Dai Kaioshin: Then perhaps we should give her a test.

West Kaioshin: Dai Kaioshin-sama, what should we do?

The fat Kaioshin pointed at something. The Kaioshins looked at were he did and gasped! Desti squint as she looked were they looked. At a tall rocky pillar, mountain… thing, sat a sword stuck in in the top!

East Kaioshin: The Z-Sword!?

North: But that sword has been there since the Age of Heroes!

Razovit: No one has ever been able to pull it out…

Dai Kaioshin: Then it’s a perfect test.

The fat man then flew up

Dai Kaioshin: Come with me, Ms. Sinawe

Desti: Al…right?

Desti followed after him, so did Razovit. The other Kaioshins fooled after looking unsure about this.

—————

The Z-Sword Mountain.

The group arrives at the pillar-is mountain.

Desti: So all I have to do is try to pull out the sword?

Dai Kaioshin: Yes, and with any means necessary, with the exception of destroying the mountain. That would be cheating!

Desti: Yeah, yeah…

Music: Vegeta's Strength

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5bAjb4SBdB0&list=PLKIL1NT9H25PbmieZGGMlkpGXrEkhfa0p&index=14](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZpPg8n11tM&list=PLKIL1NT9H25PRpsjK1x12bHaNeHYbrHWW&index=27)

Desti lands on the mountain top. She walks to the handle and grabs it. She starts pulling, putting all her Base body’s full power but to no avail. She tried again, this time:

Desti: KAIO-KEN!

Kaioshins: Kaio-What?

Desti’s white aura blazed into red as she started to grunt, the sword started to be pull out, two inches!

Desti: TIMES 50!!!

That seemed to do the trick! Desti flew away with the sword! She stopped and took deep breaths. She looked at the Z Sword, now out form its rocky prison. All of the Kaioshins looked shocked by this event. The Dai Kaioshin was still smiling, while Razovit still looked neutral…

—————

Kaioshin Realm. October 23rd, 2021

Explosion in the distance

Music: Training Time

<https://youtu.be/2Rx863WhC2k>

Desti and Razovit are training. They’re clashing! Z-Sword to Energy Blade! Yes, Ki Energy is blazing out from Razovit’s left hand. He’s effortlessly guarding and deflecting the sword. Desti makes a powerful swing, but Razovit just moves to the side and kicked her in the back.

Desti: GAH!

She crashed into the ground. She sits up, sighing. Razovit sits next to her.

Music stops

Razovit: Let’s take a break.

Music: Like That Cloud

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWplSHtt8sY&list=PLKIL1NT9H25PbmieZGGMlkpGXrEkhfa0p&index=21](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWplSHtt8sY&list=PLKIL1NT9H25PbmieZGGMlkpGXrEkhfa0p&index=21)

They sit there. They both were silent.

Razovit: I do like when there’s noise from others.

Desti: Huh?

Razovit(Smiling): Then I can hear nature at its fullest. The running rivers, the wind whistling the leaves.

Desti: Yeah… I can see that.

Both were curled up. Sitting there.

Razovit: So why do you fight?

Desti: This question again? I’m an Octoling, battling is in your blood. And shooting lasers from our hands sounds cool as hell!

Razovit: You sure you’re not a Saiyan?

Desti(Jokingly): Oh, come one!

Razovit: There is another reason, I can sense that.

Desti looked somber.

Desti: It’s also a promise.

Razovit: To a friend?

Desti: I think we were going to be, before I died… I was a dick…

Razovit: and you did it anyway?

Desti: I asked her to win a Splatfest for me, and she ended up winning the last one ever. I want to win at least one tournament, or beat the strongest guy on my own.

Razovit: So you’re going to beat me the year after that?

Desti: I so am going to then hope!

Razovit: Heh, well then. Let’s get back to training then

Music: Battle of Rivalry

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHHBGZ-0Nz4>

Razovit ignited his Energy Blade. He swung it at the die, and had his other arm behind him. Desti stood in a battle ready pose, having the blade’s top at her side. And they started to clash again, getting up in the sky as well.

Narrator: With that said, Desti continued her training, now under the guidance of her new rival Razovit, and the Kaioshins. Next tournament would be an interesting one. The journey to become stronger continues.

—————-

Credits Song: We Were Angels Tv Size

<https://youtu.be/U5u5n5qsLSE>

Ending Animation is an re-enactment of the original dbz credits, with SMG4 Characters instead.

Human Meggy is Gohan

Mario is Piccolo

Saiko is Vegeta

Belle is Krillin

Tari is Bulma

Boopkins and Jub Jub are Kid Trunks and Goten

Axol is Yamcha

SMG4 is Chi Chi

Bob is Mūten/Master Roshi

-He’s wearing Shroomy’s hat and holding a piece of corn, as Shroomy and Rob are sadly left out.

Human Melony is Pour

Whimpu is Oolong

Desti is Goku/Desti in her gi, with angel wings

Razovit replaces King Kai

The Dragon Balls are replaced by Meggy’s Splattershot and Desti’s Blaster.

—————-

Music: Dragon Ball Kai ~Next Episode Preview~

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCI1tMIrRko](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7KxNC917p4)

Desti(Off Screen): Hi! Desti here!! It’s the end of Season 1!

Wow, this was an insane trip. Afterlife, spirits, Gods, Gods above gods, Lasers, screaming. But that’s all for this Season.

What was your favorite part? Please tell in the comments below.

See you guys later, in Desti, Afterlife Warrior Season 2! Don’t miss it!!


	10. SMG4 Fan-Arc Teaser: The Baby is Coming…

Planet Helior, Mortal Realm, West Galaxy

Explosions are happening on the surface of the planet. The same in the space around the planet. A yellow spaceship with a green strip around it flies away from it.

—————

Inside said spaceship

Automatic doors opens, as a grey liquid puddle moves towards something. The moist noise it makes is disturbing, even more when a snake-like body moves up from it. Another pair of automatic doors opens, revealing the ship’s control room. The puddle jumps up on the chair and forms into the body of a 1 year old baby. Its head, however, is big. Its eyes are visor like and it has some weird bulb resembling hair, sloping over to its right side. He grunts in annoyance. He started to lean on his fist, with the arm holding it up on the seat’s armrest.

Liquid Baby: Fan-tucking-tastic! That sure went well! General Rildo was obliterated in one shot! And the Sigma Force wasn’t able to fire their Sigma Cannon! Sigh…

He started to tap his fingers one by one on the armrest.

Liquid Baby: Perhaps I’m approaching this the wrong way… Computer!

He leaned closer to a screen

Female Computer: Yes sir?

Liquid Baby: Could you find the Planet with the weakest power levels?

Female Computer: Why, may I ask?

Music: 093

<https://youtu.be/zCRQb4CRMsk>

Liquid Baby: The Heliorans effortlessly took down my Machine Mutants because of their numbers and high power levels. If I started at the bottom, and worked up the ladder, I would not only gain an bigger arm, my plan would also work more smoothly!

Female Computer: Understood. Searching… Match found! Located in the South Galaxy, Planet Gaia.

Liquid Baby: Gaia?

Female Computer: While having the weakest power levels in the galaxy, they make up with their IMMENSE magical abilities. Huge psychical stamina, controlling weather at will. The world’s leaders control their own Sun and Moon.

Liquid Baby: IIiiinteresting... and what do the inhabitant look like?

The computer screen showed a Season 9 Photo of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The liquid baby looked unamused.

Liquid Baby: I’m… gonna put a pin on that one. What is the SECOND weakest planet in the universe?

Female Computer: Searching… Match found! Located in the North Galaxy, Planet Earth. Home world off the Earthlings, also known as Humans.

Liquid Baby: Earth? But there’s an ”a” in it! No matter, who long would it take until we get there?

Computer: Two Months.

Liquid Baby: Alright then. That would give me enough time to grow. I’m going to hibernation. Wake me up when we land.

Computer: Understood, Mr.

Liquid Baby: Hu hu hu. Watch out, ”Earth”, for soon your new ruler, BABY, will arrive!. He he he, hahaha, GAH HA HA HA HA!

Music: 093

<https://youtu.be/zCRQb4CRMsk>

(1:11-1:32)

The ship flies off into the distance space, as the Baby’s laughter echoed… the screen goes black, and a text appeared.

”Baby is coming to the SMG4 Universe…”

Music Ends

Bob(Off Screen): WeLl ThAt’S fUcKiNg OmInOuS!

**Author's Note:**

> A Side-Story I have WAY too much fun writing! More than my au actually... and I hope you're having fun too!


End file.
